Who's Rescuing Who
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: When June and her friends went camping for their spring brake she never expected to find a man in the woods, she also never expected to find out that this wasn't even his real body and he was an alien from another planet. Sideswipe/Oc
1. Spring Break Surprise

Ok I got the idea for this story from a dream I had after the first movie came out. I have changed a few things but its mostly the same, and I 'm rather happy that I did wait to write this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

…..

Up high in the mountains of Montana there was a secret military base that could not be seen by the naked human eye. But if there had been anyone nearby they would have wondered where the load alarm was coming from. Deep inside the soldiers it charge were having problems.

"Shut down the base, don't let him get away." Shouted a soldier who was clearly in charge. His voice seamed to carry over the load alarm that was sounding throughout the underground base. The techs at the computers were trying to fallow the order but he could see on the video screen that their quarry had just made it outside after taking down a guarded who was in his way.

"I won't all available units to track him down and get him back here now. Everything we have worked so hard on will be for nothing if N.E.S.T. gets their hands on him." He snapped. It was only a moment after that a man who held authority like a clock walked in and glared at him

"What happened Commander?" he asked.

"General Silas, Sir, the subject has escaped on foot outside the base." The Commander said as he stood at attention. "I just ordered that teams be sent out to apprehend him and bring him back before N.E.S.T. finds him or us. Sir"

"Vary good. You better hope that they do find him. I would rather terminate the subject's original body before his comrades get to him." Silas said as he turned to leave but stopped at the door.

"Oh and just so you know if that dose end up being the outcome, your life will expire with him. Understood?'

The commander gulped before answering, fear written on his face. "Clearly sir."

Silas left without saying another word and as the door closed behind him the commander looked at a live feed on one of the screens. On it was the prone form of the Autobot known as Sideswipe.

…

**Oc's Pov**

Spring is one of the few times of year that we college students look forward to. The none stop parties, the fun in the sun at the beach. Well that's what usually happens but after the incident at new years, my close friends and I had decided that we spend our spring break at a remote cabin in the woods.

The drive up was great, it was warm for the time of year ,and everything was surprisingly green. Looking at all the wonders given to us by nature and there's no better way to experience it then on a motorcycle, which is my pride and joy, well until I have kids. We were almost there as we passed the turn off for Missoula and headed up a secondary highway.

Oh I should introduce myself, I'm June Addison, I have blond hair, stand about 5'6, and I'm currently in my last year of university. My major is in computer technologies and I have minors in robotics and mechanics, for fun.

There was 7 of us in total heading up, my one roommate Sarah Clark is a brunet with red streaks in her hair, averaged height and she likes to party. Jake Morshower is a huge body builder, with brown hair and has been wrestling séance he was in junior high. Both of them are taking medical studies, their also dating.

Riding with them in the back seat was the totally gorges looking, can't believe he's a nerd till he specks, Scott McNeil. He has bright red hair, lean and had the highest IQ of all of us. But even though he's a genus he couldn't be any more clueless about whey the girls were fallowing him. Especially when it came to the one who was sitting next to him, my other roommate Miko Yamamoto who has a crush on him. She is Japanese in origin but she is all California, which she dresses and acts one a daily bases.

Bill Beazer was driving his truck that had all our gear in it, and he was sitting next to his dear twin sister and my best friend Becky. They were almost spiting images of each other in personality not looks. Becky also has blond hair, close to the same shad as mine own and my height. Bill has brown hair and is similar to Jake in build. Both are easy going but if you provoked them, you wouldn't want to be in that fight could kick butt in a fight.

We soon arrived at the cabin and after we had unloaded everything, everyone, save me, got into their swimming suits and jumped in the lake. I simply pulled out my camera and got a few pictures of them before I spotted the little trail to my left.

"Hey June come on change into your suet and jump on in, the waters great." Becky called to me as I stood on the dock watching them.

"No thanks, you can keep the freezing lake water to your self's for now. I think I'm just going to take a short walk on this trail and see where it leads." I said as I took out a pair of radios and left one near their towels. "I've wanted to take some scenery pictures for my brother Dan. He likes to paint landscapes." With that I left not waiting around for them to try and stop me.

I walked for a while, listing to the sounds around me, seeing a chipmunk or two run across the path ahead of me. Half an hour later I reached a lookout point that showed the valley we were in. It was a beautiful sight, and after taking a few pictures I was ready to see what other views I could find.

I had only turned to go when I heard a moan come from the bushes not to 5 feet from me, making me freeze in my tracks. Looking around I spotted a broken off tree branch, it was a pretty good size and looked like it would work for my proposes nicely. So I picked it up and slowly walked over to the bushes, branched at the ready.

After 15 minutes of searching and not finding anything I decided to go back to the cabin and my friends, forgetting the views for now. It was as I turned to go that something latched on to my leg.

I of course did the sensible thing any girl would have, I started to scream, in the process I raised the branch and was about to hit whatever it was, but stopped in when I saw what or I should say who it was.

It was a man, he looked about my age and height, lean, had short black hair and had nothing on save what appeared to be appeared of boxers. I quickly came to the conclusion that he had seen better days. He was covered in dirt, grime and also in something that looked like greases. As I looked him over he lifted his head and looked at me with emerald green eyes that took my breath away.

We stared at each other, I was transfixed by his eyes, were it seemed like he was trying to simply pull his thoughts together. He was just opening his mouth to say something but it was then I unfroze. Dropping the stick I immediately went to his level.

"Don't speak ok, save your strength. I'm going to take you back with me to the cabin, were my friends and I are staying. Two of them are medical students they'll be able to help you better than I can, ok? My name is June Addison by the way." I said this all rather fast, which is a bad habit of mine when I'm nerves or felt awkward.

He seemed to think it funny as he smiled at me weakly, right before his eyes rolled up in the back of his head as he passed out. I immediacy felt his grip loosen on my leg. Not wanting to wait and see if he would come around I grab the radio I had and tried to call my friends for help. But after trying for what felt like 7 minutes I lifted him up on my shoulders in a fireman carry and started to walk down the trail.

Even though we were close in height, he weighed a lot more than me, so the short walk that had taken me half an hour seemed to go on forever with him on my back. I nearly put him down and ran to get my friends but being stubborn I kept going at a slow pace. When I finally reached the cabin I was drenched in sweat and was gasping for breath.

"Jake, Sarah!" I weakly shouted getting their attention; they all looked at me shocked. "This guy needs your help."

Suddenly everyone of my friends got out of the water and came running. Jake and Scott, who were the first to reach me toke him off my shoulders and head to the cabin. Sarah was right behind them, well the rest of us brought up the rear and they got the story of how I found him.

They put him in on one of the bed sin the boy's room, well Sarah pulled out the first aid kit. We all crowed around the door watching as she and Jake started to check him over and clean away most of the dirt and grime. That was until Jake saw us all standing there and glared at us.

"All of you clear the door way and let us work. Except you June, we need to know all of what happened when you found him." He said. Everyone did as they were told. I told the story to them, and when I was done I stayed. Watching them as they looked for any injuries he may have.

That was until he woke up.

He grabbed Sarah's arm so fast neither of us had time to stop him, as he tried to sit up. I bolted over to them and tried to calm him down.

"Hay, take it easy. These are the friends I told you about, their trying to help you." I tried to explain to him as I put my hand on his shoulder. His left hand was around my throat before I could blink, and it was really tight. My body immediately froze as it and my mine remembered what had happened to me on New Year's. My fear of what might happen paralyzed me.

"Let her go. Let both girls go right now!" Jake snapped as he tried to pry him off me but his grip on me strengthened, and I whimpered as tears ran down my face.

"I need help in here now!" The others came running. Bill and Scott were quick to jump in and try to pull him off us. Bill got Sarah free first and was able to hold that arm down; well Scott was trying to hold the rest of him down.

The whole time they were fighting him he was looking at me and I was caught once again by his beautiful eyes. During the struggle I noticed several emotions cross his face. At first he looked angry, but that was slowly replaced with confusion, right before shock. I felt his grip loosen on my neck and Jake pulled his hand away.

I got as far away from him as fast as I could till I hit the wall and stood there in shock. Miko and Becky were at my side in a heart beet and led me out of the room. I sat down on the couch and cried my eyes out well I heard the fighting soon come to a stop.

I heard some talking going on around me but I wasn't paying close attention as I started to calm down and get a hold on myself. After I had calmed down completely and insured my friends that I was ok, I got back up to go back into the room were the others were. But as I was about to enter the room I ran into Jake who was leaving it.

"Whoa, hold on June where do you think you're going?" Jake asked as he gently grabbed my shoulders stopping me.

"I was just going back in to see if he's ok." I said.

"He's asleep; he passed out not to long after you left, though we can't find out why." Sarah said as she stood behind Jake and tried to get around him.

"It's probably for the best. Are you ok?" Jake asked as he looked at my neck, there were more than likely bruises there now. Probably like the ones from-

…

**N.E.S.T.**

Lennox's team, which included Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime and Arcee, were all tacking up their positions around the unknown military base. It had surprised them when the Autobots advanced scans were only able to find it, when the tech the US government had given them couldn't.

"I see only two guards on the outside perimeter." Ironhide said as he looked at the base.

"That dosen't necessarily mean that there isn't more in hiding in places around the base." Epps said as he looked at it with a pair of binoculars. Lennox listened to everything that was said but his mind keep falling back at the events two days ago that had brought them here.

Flashback

They had revised a tip that there was a group of Decepticons around a place in Montana called Devils Lakes. So of course not being able to ignore it they got a small contiguity of soldiers and Autobots together and head out to see if there was any truth behind the tip.

When they had arrived at the location they had spread out to search the area, remove any civilians and using Ironhide's and Sideswipe's advanced scanning to located any cons in the area and take them out.

They had been combing the area for over an hour without any signs, and Lennox was about to call for a wider search to be done when some of them were engaged by an unknown military group. Everyone was quick to come to the soldiers aid who had found the group, and it was when Epps got a good look at the uniforms of the enemy that the discovered that they had a problem.

"Their called what?' Lennox asked well giving him a confused look.

"Their called MECH. A secret terrorist group who go around the world gathering any new technology they can get their hands on and sometimes they even take the inventor of the tech. They've been on the governments list of possible subjects for over a dozen worldwide crimes ever séance they first showed them self's." Epps explained over the cover fire of their teammates.

"Remind me latter to ask you how you know all that, but right now I think that it would be a good idea to keep Ironhide and Sideswipe out of this fight. Contact the soldiers who are with them and tell them to- " Lennox was suddenly cut off as he got a distresses call from another parity of their group.

The vary one that had both Autobots with it.

"I say again we are under attack but their main focus seem to be Hide and Sideswipe, their mainly ignoring us. Please advise!" both Lennox and Epps heard over the radio. Looking at Epps, Lennox realized that they were both thinking of the same thing, what they had that MECH wanted.

Their Autobot allays.

"All units fall back and regroup with Bravo Team and assist the Autobots." Lennox ordered as his group laded down cover fire and retreated. They soon meet up with Bravo team. They noticed that a lot of their men were down, with Ironhide protecting them with his cannons and his body. Sideswipe was further away and was giving some of the men time to make it to cover.

"Let's get them out of there." Lennox shouted over the gun fire. His team was quick to fallow this order as they ran forwarded and ether grabbed or laded down cover fire until all of the men were clear.

"Sideswipe, Ironhide! Get out of there!" Epps shouted.

They saw both mechs turn and run towards them but suddenly both shouted as electricity covered them,. The humans could only watch as the attack on their new allays continued, soon sending them straight into stasis lock leaving them to they collapsed on the ground.

"What the-"Epps was saying as Lennox cut him off.

"Cover them." They all ran out firing at the MECH soldiers but stopped dead in their tracks with what happened next.

The ground under both bots came a part, as panels came out of the ground and started to surround them, but with the way Hide had fallen he was rolled onto stable ground. Sideswipe was not so luck as the panels, which were walls to a trailer, surrounded him. MECH laded down cover fire as a truck seamed to emerge out of the ground drive away.

"Don't let them get away."Lennox ordered but with Hide down and their own transport vehicles on the other side of the lake, all they could do was watch. Some of the men did try to run over to their vehicles and chase them down but latter radioed that they got away.

Well Epps radioed base to report to Optimus and the other Autobots back at base, it took Ironhide came out of stasis lock. To say the least when had heard about what had happened he was not happy.

"How could this have happened, how could you let them escape?" Hide snapped at Lennox as he paced around the area. Everyone was being sure to stay away from him for the time being as to limet the possibility of him accidently step on one of them.

"Well I just got off the cone; Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee are on their way to meet up with us. Also I talked to one of our techs, their checking satellite surveillance for the truck." Epps said as he joined them. Both of them looked at the grumpy Autobot, who continued to grumble to himself as he paced.

"I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid he might blow up something if he doesn't like the news." Lennox said.

"Don't worry about it, the big guy told me that he would be contacting Hide." Epps explained. Just then Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks. Both of them took this for him being contacted by Prime and listing to what he had to say.

He heaved a sigh as his shoulders drooped. "Understood." He said as he looked at them. "Prime said that I am to wait for the others and that I should not blame you or myself for what happened." He then transformed to his Alt mood and didn't move, clearly not wanting to talk about it further.

It was tedious sitting there and waiting for word from the techs and for reinforcements to arrive. But they soon got both things they were waiting for. As the convoy, with Optimus leading the way was just arriving the day after when they were contacted with the report that the truck had been spotted on the highway leading into the mountains.

After that it only took them a day and a half to pin point where they had taken Sideswipe.

**End of Flashback**

Lennox was brought out of his thought as the main doors opened for what most likely the changing of the guard. The one time they were at their most venerable. Lennox gave a few hand singles to his men and they followed him to the main door.

They were quickly able to subdue the men there and started to head in before Lennox got Epps to single the Autobots to approach. Thankfully the doors were big enough for even Prime to walk though. As they came in they found that the main entrance was almost disserted, and unfortunately they were unable to take all of the men out before the alarm was sounded.

Moving in small groups on either side of the bots they quickly move throughout the base take out any soldiers who tried to get in their way. They eventuallywere able to take the control room were others got the arms room or barracks taking a lot of men prisoner.

Finally Lennox's team, who had stayed with Optimus and the other Autobots found what looked like the main hanger but they quickly noticed that a part of it had been converted to a lab with a lot of computers and other equipment.

All of which seemed to be hooked up to Sideswipe.

They heard a chopper powering up as gun fire rained all around them. It was in that instant that Lennox saw a man in a lab coat push a couple of buttons before flipping a switch. Sideswipe immediately started to convulse.

"Ratchet!"

Hearing his name called the medic looked at Sideswipe, saw what was happening and ran over was fast as his lags could carry him. Lennox had already reached the computers and had stopped the man before he could get away.

"Whatever you did reverses it know." He ordered the scared scientist as he grabbed his coat.

"I can't stop the termination sequence once it's been activated." He man said.

"He can't but I can." Ratchet said as he started to fettle with the cable hooked up to Swipe. Lennox didn't see exactly what he did but he soon heard the machines around him shutting down as the sounds of fighting came to an end.

"A chopper got away, it had a lot of scientist and tech on it, your orders sir?" one of his men asked.

Lennox looked at Prime and saw the worry in his face and knew they were thinking the something. "I won't this place searched from top to bottom, and locked down before we bring our techs in to help Ratchet. We not leaving till Sideswipe is back on his feet. Some on get me Chairman Morshower on the con."

….

**June's Pov**

Later that night after we had dinner I was able to get some things together and sneak into the boy's room where we were keeping him. They had of course cleaned up most of the dirt and grime off him well checking for any injuries he had, but there was still a lot on him.

I put the bowl of hot water down and the cloths on the bed side table. I wet one of the cloths and started to gently clean him off. I started with his hands and arms then was starting to clean his face when I heard the door open behind me, and like a kid getting caught with their hands in the cookie jar I turned around, hid the cloth behind my back and gave Scott an innocent smile.

"June what are you doing in here?" he asked giving me a concerned look.

"Nothing."

His eyes flickered over to were the steaming bowl and cloths were before looking at me again, with an eye brow raised. "Cleaning him up are you?" he asked leaning agents the door frame.

"Yes." I said as I wet the cloth again and went back to cleaning his face. Scott didn't say anything as I continued to clean him up but I know he didn't leave.

"This defiantly brings back unwelcomed memories." Scott suddenly said.

"What do you mean?' I asked. I knew exactly what he was talking about but I wanted to act dumb, not really wonting to compare the two incident with him. I thankfully got a distraction from the topic as the unknown man in the bed moaned and opened his eyes.

"W-were am I?" he asked looking at his surroundings before his eyes fell on me. I swear that my eyes had gone big as I took a step back from him. Scott was by my side in a heartbeat.

"You're in a cabin near Missoula, my friend here found you on a hiking trail and brought you here. Two of our others friends are med students, they looked you over but didn't find anything wrong with you." Scott explained.

"I remember." He said as he sat up and looked at me and smiled, which eased my stress levels a bit. "Thank you for your quick thinking. I'm Side- ah Shawn. Ya Shaw."

I nodded as I fettled with the cloth nervously avoiding his eyes. Scott put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you get Sarah and Jake, they probably need to look him over again and ask him some questions." He said. I nodded and left, putting the cloth with the others and left without looking at either of them.

…..

**Sideswipe's Pov**

I watched my rescuer flea the room and was beginning to wonder if I had done something to upset her but the human male in the room looked at me with hard eyes. I observed him and wondered what could be going through his mind, when another male and female walked into the room.

"I'm Sarah, this is Jake, how are you feeling?" the female said as she pulled out a small flashlight and checked my eyes.

"I'm feeling ok, just a little sore in my shoulders." I said as I rubbed them abit. The male Jake went on the other side of the bed and began to do something that that made them hurt like hell. I filched but he simply lessened the pressure which helped. They asked me some more question but when they asked me what had happened to me I realized that I didn't really remember.

"That's pretty natural with a traumatic event but give it time it will come back to you." Jake said. "Well séance we can't seem to find any injurys, if your felling up to it I'll show you were the bathroom is so you can clean up. Well you do that the guys and I will look through our spare cloths and see if we can find some that will fit you."

The moment he said that I knew that I had a meager problem; I knew nothing about human hinge.

…..

A/N: I hope you like it so far, I will admit that the Terrorist group is from Transformers Prime and it seems to work in this story. Tell me what you think, R&R.


	2. Trouble and Apologies

Here is the next chapter for this story, sorry it took so long. I have been working on other stories and I recently moved.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

**June's Pov**

The next day we all had breakfast and got ready to take a trip into Missoula, a little earlier than we had originally planned. But we all felt that we needed to go to the police and possibly the hospital if Shaw didn't object.

As we got ready to go I made sure to keep him in my line of sight whenever I was in the same room as him. Which he seemed to pick up on as he smiled at me whenever he caught me looking at him.

Soon we were on the road, I had Miko on the back of my bike and I was having a hard time concentrating and fighting the urge to laugh my head off. She was currently pretending that she was on a rollercoaster and I could hear her chatter.

I passed Jake's car were, he, Sarah, Scott, and Shaw were riding and when Miko twisted around on the back, I elbowed her and shouted. "What have I said about proper edict for the passenger on the back of a motorcycle?" I shouted

"Kill joy!" she shouted back at me, I simply shock my head as I looked at Jake's car in my rear view mirror. I couldn't help but wonder what he could be thinking about.

…..

**Sideswipe's Pov**

Never in my life have I ever felt more confused about the human race then I was at this moment sitting in the back of Jake's car. Listing to Jake and Scott argue over who was the better comic book hero. I soon found the conversation boring so I thought back to what had happened to bring me into this predicament.

I remember the mission, the attack from the unknown terrorist group, the pain from that weapon that soon had put me into stasis lock. After that, things got confusing. I remembered shapes that might have been humans but they weren't clear. I also could remember a face that was scared and very pleased as he had sneered at me as he stood on my chest plating.

"Hey Shaw you ok?"

Sarah's voice broke though my thoughts as I looked up and found that the conversation had ceased and everyone was looking at me.

"I'm Fine, just thinking." I said. It was about then that June and Miko passed us on her Motorcycle. We all watched as Miko turned around and waved at us until June elbowed her causing she turned around.

"Uh oh, looks like Miko broke the proper conduct rule." Jake said well the others laughed a little. I was confused by this comment but Scott saw this and explained.

"June doesn't mind having passengers but she also likes it when the passenger sits still and doesn't distract her. We use to think it silly but after one of our friends died in an accident with his own bike. Now we don't hold it agents her for be careful."

"I see." I said as we turned off towards the city. The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet as we fallowed June and the Bill's truck. We soon arrived at our first destination a building that had been described to me as a local police building.

"Miko, you're riding with Bill for the rest of the day." June said as she handed Becky her helmet and pack to put in the truck for safe keeping.

"What, why?" Miko asked as she hand over June's spare helmet.

"The answer is simple. You move around too much, than again you never could sit still." Becky said causing them all to laugh a bit as we walked in to the building. I tried to get close to June a talk to her but Bill and Becky got between us and shout me a warning glare.

For the next hour and a half we gave a full report of what had happened when June had found me. The officer did ask me a bunch of questions but I told him what I had told my rescuers. That most of my memories of what had happened before waking up in their cabin were a blur. I had felt that this was the safes option séance my fellow Autobots and I are a top government secret that very few outside of the military know about us.

"So what's the plan now?" I asked as we left the police station and headed back to our rides.

"Shopping!" Miko suddenly shouted as she raised her hands in the air. All of them laughed well I simply tried to figure out what was going on. As they started to calm down June's eye meet mine and her smile faded a bit as she stared at me.

I had been wanting to apologize to her ever séance regain consciousness that morning but I always found one of her friends in my way. I thought at first that it was by accident alone but I was realising now that they were doing it on purpose. I very much wanted to clear up the whole incident, and put it behind us. I tried at this time to get close to her and do just that but once again Jake was there in my way.

"Alright lets go to the mall and have a little fun, but well we're at it why don't we pick up some cloths for you Shaw." Sarah said the others were quick to agree with her.

"No it's alright; you don't need to do that." I said in protest.

"It's no problem, besides we don't know how long it will be till things get straightened out with you. So you're going to need more then the barrowed cloths on your back." Scott commented.

"Ya the girls don't like it when you start to stink." Bill said making all of the girls make objections at him. Soon we we're on our way, and arrived at a huge building that was full of people coming and going. We were able find three parking spots together and we headed in.

…

**At a secret location**

General Sails was in his office at another disclosed base going over some reports when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter."

The commander from the other base walked in and stood at attention in front of his commanding officer. "Sir we have located the subject with a group of young adults at a mall in Missoula, I have already dispatched a team to collect him." He told Sails.

"Very good cammandor. It would seem that the experiment is not completely lost, yet. Be sure to have his companions removed from the situation. Discretely of course" General Sails said as he continued to read reports, not once looking up at the commander.

"Yes sir." He said before he left. The moment he was gone the general put down his reports and picked up his phone.

"Yes General?"

"Be sure to remove the good commander after he relays my orders. He has out lived his usefulness. Could you also get Doctor Ivan Eltsov on the line. I need to know how he is progressing with the lost of his main specimen."

"Yes Sir, right away." He was satisfied to hear a shot before he hung up the phone and went back to his repots. Soon the phone on his desk began to ring.

"Doctor Eltsov, how good of you to call me. How is your team adjusting to the new lab, it there anything missing that you require?" he may have sounded pleasant but he knew that the good doctor knew that he was not pleasant, in any way.

"No, we have everything we need." Doctor Eltsov answered in a shake voice. " You'll be happy to know that things are on scheduled and that we have begun to work on the samples we had taken from the subject. Unfortunately we are still expecting the same cellular decomposition problem, but I believe that we are on the right track to solving it."

Sails was not happy with what he heard. "You still can't find the means to keep the body together? You assured me that before we did the data transfer that you had solved the problem." He snapped into the receiver.

"I thought we had but on closer inspection of the samples we had taken when the body was finished, that the cells have started to break down. It might just be the samples." The good Doctor offered.

"Well I suggest you find out." With that he slammed the phone down.

…..

**June's Pov**

We easily found clothes that fit Shaw, shoes and Bill even was able to locate a leather jacket for him. Miko made sure to put it all in a pack for him that matched the coat but it amazed me at how much better it seemed that now he was in a way sorted out. After we were done getting his things we headed over to the food court, and as everyone head off to locate their favorites I noticed Shaw. He was standing by himself as he looked around the food court, his face was sign of awe, almost like he had never been in one before.

I looked around hoping to find one of the others, who had been playing body guards all morning between the two of us, but found that I was the closest to him. So I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Not sure of what you want?" I casually asked. He looked at me, a moment of shock on his face but was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Ya, it's been ah- long time séance I've been in ah- food court." He sounded so unsure which really got my attention, but I kept it to myself.

"Well I was thinking Subway, why don't you join me. I have to pay anyway, because you don't have any money." I said as I lead the way to Subway.

I had no problem ordering my food but I tried not to laugh when he clearly was confused about the menu or something so I ordered him a meat ball sandwich, chips and a drink. I paid for them but he carried the tray as we found were the others had a table big enough for all of us to sit at.

We of courses talked and socialized as we ate, but I realised that he was rather quiet through most of the conversation. He would simply take bits out of his sandwich, looking a little confused and excited at the same time. I watched him the entire meal and when we were all done and getting up that I came to the conclusion that there was something about him that was off.

So still having time to spare before we went back to the cabin everyone just split up and did their own things. I went off by myself as I looked around an electronics store and as I was looking at cameras a guy approached me.

"You know someone like you should be in front of the camera not behind it." He said. I looked at him confused but it was then I realised how close he was. I tried to put some distance between us.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well your too beautiful to be standing behind a photo lens instead of in front of it were everyone can see you. Or do you save your looks for special occasions?" he asked as he tried to get closer to me but I kept the distance between us. He raised an eyebrow and smirked as he tried once again to get closer and I tried to step back but this time he grabbed my arm.

"Please let go, I'm not interested." My voice was a little shaky and I was starting to feel nerves. I quickly looked around for any employees or other customers who could come to my aid. But he tenderly pulled my face back to him.

"Awe come on sweet heart you'll like me once you get to know me. How about your name and number." He said as he squeezed my hand.

"How about you let her go. It's clear that she wants nothing to do with you." Shaw said as he seemed to appear out of no were at my side. I looked at him in surprise as he pulled the guys hand off mine and stood between us. The whole time his green eyes seemed to pierce into the guy as he glared at him taking both of us off guard.

"Look man I was just talking to the chick. There's no need for you to get mad." He said as he held his hands up in defence as he took a step back.

"If that was the case then you would not have laded a hand on her." Shaw snapped as he turned his back on him and kindly lead my out of the store. The moment we were well away from the store and the man he let my hand go and steeped away from me. It was only then that I realised that from the moment he had removed the guys hand from mine he had been holding it but much gentler.

"You ok?" he asked as he looked me over.

"Ya I am thanks to you." I said as I calmed down. He gave me a simple smile, which I returned.

"Your welcome." He said. He then looked a little nerves as he watched my face a moment. "I feel I owe apologie for the other day. It wasn't right of me to grab you and start to choke you."

"It's ok I kind of understand the whole waking up in a strange place." I said remembering. He seemed to really think over what I had said and looked like he was going to ask what I was talking about when another man approached us.

"Excuse me, could you help me?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" I asked, happy for the distraction.

"Oh well my colleges and I are looking for a runaway science project. Have you seen it?" the moment the words left his mouth Shaw's whole body went ridged as he quickly stepped in front of me. I was wondering what was going on but it was then I saw the knowing smirk on the man's face. Also there were other men who were surrounding us.

"There's no escape this time. If you come quietly then I can let the girl go without a scratch." The man said as we started to back up away from them. But I soon found my back pinned agents a photo booth and they had us surrounded.

"What guaranty do I have you'll keep your word?" Shaw asked as looked around at all of the men. I noticed a small crowd was starting to form behind them, which would probably lead to someone getting secretly. That would be good.

"You don't." the one man said before he noticed the people gathering. "I suggest you make up your mind quickly. I would hate to bring any of these people to harm." He said with a small smile. It was then I saw Becky, Bill and Scott heading towards us, with security.

"Shaw I think now would be a good time to join my friends." I whispered as I poked him on his right side he looked down at me and fallowed my line of sight. He then nodded.

"What is going on here?" asked one of the security guards as when they had reached us. Without warning one of the men pulled out a gun, at which point Shaw grabbed my hand as he ran at him. Before he could pull the trigger Shaw knocked him to the ground and he kept going after that not even stopping to talk to Becky and the others. Thankfully they fallowed us.

We eventually met up with Jake, Sarah and Miko and only then he stopped running.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked him as I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"I can't tell you, it's better if you don't know." He said as he looked back down the hall we had come from. I could see the worry in his eyes but there was something else, I didn't have time to figure it out as Jake approached him.

"Is this a classified government sort of thing or is it above top secret?" he asked taking everyone but me by surprise.

"How do you-" Shaw started to ask but Jake cut him off.

"My dad is General Morshower at the Pentagon. He looks over a lot of top secret things that he can't tell me about. But I know one of my friends tried to hack into his computer system, before I stopped her." Jake said as he shot me a look.

"What? Oh come on, I wasn't going to do anything serious. Just take a little peek, what the harm in that?" I asked. Most of my friends just shook their heads well Shaw looked at me with shock.

"So which is it?" Jake asked as he turned back to Shaw. He thought it over for a few moments as he looked at each of us till his eyes rested on me. "It above top secret and that is all I dare to say at this moment." That was enough for Jake.

"Right. Let's get back to our vehicles; I don't want to be in the mall if they catch up to us." Jake said. With that we ran out the nearest doors and headed in to the crowed parking lot. As we got lost amongst the parked vehicles I took a chance and looked back at the doors we had come out of. Sure enough there they were coming out of the doors.

"June." Shaw whispered as he stopped and noticed were I was looking. "Come on we don't want to let them find us." He said as he held out his hand to me. I simply ignored it and ran off after the others. It didn't take long for us to locate our 3 vehicles.

"Ok so far they haven't seen us but I think it would be for the best if we split up, Miko your riding with us, June you're going to have to take Shaw on your bike." Jake said. I immediately stopped trying to pull on my pack and looked at him appalled.

"What? Jake this is a bad idea, why doesn't he ride with Bill, or have Miko ride with Bill, I don't-" Jake stopped my rambling with a hug.

"June, I know this is a lot to ask but Bill, you and I are the best drivers here, we need a man in each group and your more agile. You can go were the rest of us can't, and you're the fastest. You can do this, he won't hurt you. I'm sure of that" His whispered in my ear.

I was barely keeping my breaths even as I was frightened by the thought of a man other then my friends that close to me. I saw Shaw not a foot away looking at me with those piercing green eyes. I heaved a sigh and pulled away from Jake.

"Alright, I'll take him." I said before turning to him. "But you better sit still and don't back seat drive or distract me ok?" I didn't want to snap at Shaw but that was how it came out. He just simply nodded as he pulled on my spare helmet. I finished pulling on my own and got on. I was just turning it over when I felt him get on behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. I did stiffen a little but I was able to get myself to relax, barley.

"Everyone turn on your radios and try to keep in touch. If any of us end up get caught radio it in, we'll meet up back at the cabin." Jake said. We all nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. Jake went west, well Bill and I went east till he turned south at the first opportunity. I headed down the same road we had come down on and headed straight out of town as fast as I could without getting a ticket.

…

**Jake's pov**

I had been driving down the street looking for any road that would take me back towards the mountains and I had just located one when Becky's voice came over the radio.

"Ah we have a small problem here."

Sarah looked at me before putting the radio to her mouth. "What is it Becky?" she asked.

"We just got pulled over for a speeding ticket and the guys from the mall just showed up behind us. I have a feeling that there's going to be a shoot out here, and were going to be caught in the middle of it." She sounded a little worried, which was not how she usually acted under pressure.

"Becky, Shaw says that you need to stay low, lay on the truck floor if you have to. It will minimise the risk of any of you getting shot by accident." June relayed.

"Ask her what she thinks, she is the mechanic." I said to Sarah. She nodded and relayed my question.

"In all honesty I agree with him. Bill's truck is an older model made of cast metal instead of fibreglass. It will have better protection then a new truck for that reason." June said. This I was happy about, she was still thinking straight and not letting her fear control her.

"Hey Jake I don't know if you're aware of this but we got a tail." Scott said from the back seat. I looked in my review and saw that there was a black SUV was fallowing us. I smiled at the new challenge presented to me. In in my free time I do a bit of street racing, and I haven't lost a race yet, except to June.

"I hope all of you are warring your seat belts, this is going to get ruff. Miko under your seat is tank of NOZE, I need you to open it all the way." I said. I heard a bit of rustling behind me then the satisfying sound of the tank being opened.

"OK, done and ready to go." Miko said, I could hear the smile on her face.

"Then hold on." I floored it and started to weave in and out of the traffic. I saw out of the corner of my eye the SUV trying to keep up with us but I am skilled racer. I rounded a corner and nearly hit a semi as it tried to cross the street but I cleared it in time.

"Jake, please don't cut it that close again." Sarah said through clenched teeth as she gripped her seat.

"Sorry I'll try not to. Uh oh, we have another problem." I said as I spotted the road block ahead of us, unfortunately I didn't have enough time to slow down. We went head first into a 5 foot whole with a load crash. The air bags deployed and I heard both Sarah and Miko scream at impact before my ears were filled with a ringing.

"Is everyone alright?" I shouted over the ringing nose. I barley heard some okays' as I pushed the air bag a sided, undid my seat belt and went to Sarah. She looked startled and there was a cut on her forehead, but others wise ok. I then looked at the back seat and saw Miko in Schott's arms crying her eyes out, it was then as my ears started to recover that I heard the hissing noise. I knew right away what it was.

"Guys get out of the car now and carefully. I think the NOZE tank is leaking." I said as I opened my door and opened Scott's. He handed me Miko well he helped Sarah get loose of her seat belt before crawling through to me. I got them clear before I crawled into the back seat in an attempt to remove the leaking tank. When I had I put it in on the ground next to nothing before joining the others who had climbed out of the whole.

It was only as they police offers helped me out that I noticed the SUV was no were in sight and that Sarah was still holding the radio. I pushed the officers aside and took the radio out of Sarah's hand. "June we had an accident. Your going to have to figure out what do next on your own. I'll call you when I can. Jake out." I then turned the radio off, dropped it on the ground and broke it under my foot.

"Hey you what were you thinking joy riding like that, don't you know you all could have been killed?" one officer asked me.

"We weren't joy riding. We were being followed by some strange men who wanted to take a friend of ours away." Miko snapped at him as she held on to Scott for dear life.

"Is that so? Well you can tell your story back at the station, because your all under arrest." The officer said. The others complained but I didn't say a word as they read our rights and started to lead us over the ambulances first to be checked over.

"What about you Mr. quiet, anything to say in your defence?" one of the other officers asked me.

"No but I will be wanting my phone call when I get my hearing back." I said, or more than likely yelled.

….

A/N: Well that's all for this chapter, I hoped you liked it and please read and review so I know how I'm doing or other comments.


	3. The Truth Will Set You On A Road Trip?

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

….

**June's Pov**

I was pacing back and forth in the middle of a dirt road in the woods, worried for my friends, wondering if they were all ok and if I would ever see them again. Shaw was standing near a tree watching me closely, his face a bit perplexed but otherwise calm. This alone was pissing me off.

"Ok what's the deal, why are this guys after you, and don't give me that it's classified crap. We aren't going any were till you spill." I snapped as I stopped pacing and glared at him.

He looked at me for a few moments before he sighed and rubbed his face. "I wish I could stick to my orders and not have to tell you but with the situation as it is I can't leave you in the dark.

"First off my name is not Shaw, its Sideswipe I'm an Autobot from the planet Cybertron. Secondly the men are terrorist that had taken me from my friends and comrades and somehow transferred my conciseness into this human shell." He would have continued but I stopped him.

"Hold on are you saying that you're from a different planet?" I asked.

"Yes that is exactly what I'm saying, Look I know this is hard to believe but it's the truth, and I'll happily tell you more. But for the moment I think it would be best if we figured out what we are going to do next." Shaw or Sideswipe I should say said as it seemed he was getting flustered.

"Well I'm sorry I would like to know as many details as I can before I get myself into any trouble. So could you please indulge me? Now if what your saying is true about these guys they won't stop until they find you, am I right?" I asked.

He nodded in confirmation. "Ok so if you don't mind my asking what is it about your species that has drawn their attention?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before answering me. "Um well we are what your people have called giant robots that transform into vehicles, airplanes, almost any type of machinery that is about the same size of our self's. I myself usually stand about 27 feet tall and my vehicle mode is a Corvette." He said. I immediately felt my jaw go slack.

"You ok June?" he asked as he tried to walk towards me but I closed my jaw with a snap and held up my hand, quiet telling him to stop.

"I'm fine but I think I just realised something- your nuts and those guys were probably trying to catch you and take you back to the loony bin." I said as I walked away from him a few feet and turned away. I heard him approach before I felt his hand on my shoulder, before he turned me around to look at him.

"Look, I know none of us like this situation but we have to face facts that we need to help one another." He snapped as his beautiful eyes seemed to glow inches from my face.

I had tensed up the moment he had grabbed me and I knew that I was looking at him with hug eyes that said scared. He seemed to séance this as he let me go and backed off. I immediately let the breath I didn't know I was holding go and gathered my nerves again.

"Thanks." I mumbled, he nodded, his face unreadable. I took a moment longer to regather my thoughts, it was then I got an idea. "You said that your fellow Autobots were working with the government?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Were is your base of operations?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Diego Garcia in the British Indian Ocean?"

"Oh well that's great, that's over by Africa and unfortunately my past port is back at my dorm house and you don't even have a drivers licence." I said. He nodded as he thought it over but he suddenly brightened.

"Didn't you guys say that Jack's father was General Morshower?" he asked. I knew right away what he was thinking

"Your right, going to Jack's dad is the best option but you do realise that the Pentagon is 8 states away?" I sated.

"Well you got any better ideas?" he asked as for the first time he smirked. I couldn't help but smile at him as I walked over to my bike and threw my spear helmet at him.

"Let's ride."

….

**At the new, by way of capture NEST base**

Since the NEST techs arrived at the captured MECH base they had been working none stop but after they had finally gotten through their firewalls they quickly ran into trouble. Their files were encrypted and some of them had been erased. Even with Ratchet's help they were having a hard time trying to decode it.

"Every time we recover a file we then have to then decode it and that alone is taking a lot of time. The code is a difficult one and unfortunately none of us are very good at it to decoding." A tech by the name of Jon reported to Lennox and Optimus.

"This is programming that even I have never seen before on Earth the human who created it must be a genius amongst humans." Ratchet said as he tiredly ran a hand over his face plating. Both Prime and Lennox exchanged looks.

"Tell us what you have found so far then you and the rest of the Technicians should get some rest." Optimus said. Both of them nodded with a bit of relief.

"We have found so far that they somehow have gained detailed knowledge on all of the Autobots and Deceptions that are known to us. Your weapons, vehicle moods, and weakness." Jon explained.

"We have also have decoded some of the file that tells in detail of what they have done to Sideswipe. From what we have recovered it appears that they were able to build a synthetic human body and then transferred a mind from any organism. It is my belief that this is what they have done to him." Ratchet said. This caught both leaders off guard.

"How can you be sure?" Optimus asked.

"We were able to connect to his processor and his mind is unusually active if he were in a coma or sleep." Jon explained. "I believe that even though his mind is in a manmade human body his real body must still give him the life force to keep living."

"Well this is good news, is there a way to restore his mind?" Lennox asked a little hopeful but it was short lived as he saw their faces fall.

"Unfortunately most of the file is disintegrated from them trying to erase the data, but one thing is certain we will need to find the human Sideswipe before we try. The main problem is we have no idea of what he looks like now." Ratchet said.

"Great a needle in a hay stack." Lennox said before he turned to Epps who had been standing by quietly. "Contact all local authorities in nearby towns that are close to here. Check for any John Does or other oddities about any men."

"You got it." He said as he walked over to their temporary communications.

…..

**June's Pov**

We drove for a few hours before Sideswipe started too complained of an unknown feeling in his abdomen.

"What does it feel like?" I asked as I saw a truck stop up ahead. It was around 5 and neither of us had eaten since we were at the mall and I knew I was getting hungry.

"Well it feels like a kind of pressure in my- neither regions." He said over the wind, I knew then what he was talking about. I picked up speed and we soon reached the truck stop.

"Ok so what you are feeling is the need to evacuate your bladder. So what you need to do is go to the men's room find a urinal and pee." I explained as we parked away from other people so I could explain it to him in privet.

"Ok so how do I do it?" he then asked me, making me blush. I of course knew about male pluming from going over Jake's and Sarah's medical books but this was not a comfortable subject.

"Ok so what you do is unzip you pants take out you penis and aim it at the urinal and let it flow. That's as bout as good as I can explain it." I said as I head over to the restaurant, I could tell that my face was beet red. He soon fallowed me and when I saw his face I had to hold back a laugh as he looked so out of sorts and unsettled.

Well he was in the can I ordered both of us burgers, fries, and drinks and was just sitting down at a table far from anyone else when he can out.

"Ah, we may have a problem." He said as he sat down next to me.

"What did you do?" I asked. He was about to answer when a biker stormed out of the washroom and when he spotted us I saw the wet spot on his leather pants. I glared at Sideswipe, who shrugged as he looked at me sheepishly

"You little-" the man started but I got up and stood between the two of them.

"I apologise for my friend here, he's had problems with-" I started to say but the guy cut me off.

"That does not explain his watching me as I-" he stopped at he saw all of the people who were looking at him. Thankfully I got what he was saying.

"Ah well for that I am also sorry he's never used a public washroom before. I will be more than happy to buy you new pants." I said. He seemed to think it over as he looked me over.

"What are you riding?" he suddenly asked.

"A 1994 Triumph Sprint. Why?" I asked as I looked at him confused. He smirked as he leaned in close to my face, I had to keep my face blank as I got a smell his breath.

"How about we _race_. If you win I'll forgive your boyfriend but if I win I get your bike and you for the night." He said with a smirk.

"June you can't do this. It was my mistake." Sideswipe said as he tried to stand up but I stopped him.

"Before I except your challenge, what are you riding?" I asked.

"I'm riding a 2011 Kawasaki ZX6R. Scared?" he asked as he grind.

"Not really. Shell we?" I asked as I walked out of the restaurant and head over to my baby. As I geared up Sideswipe came over and grabbed my arm.

"I can't let you do this. He doesn't seem like the type to race fare." He said as he looked at me. I meet his look with one of my own.

"Believe it or not I have more than once raced against people who were full of them self's and have won, I've even beaten Jake in his car." I said. I smiled before I closed my visor and drove over to where the biker was waiting at the so called starting line.

There was a crowed by now though none of them looked happy about this but he was happy as a clam as he revved his bike. I simply shock my head as I got in the zone to race and a waitress got in front of us.

"Alright down to the sign and first one back wins." She said as she raised his hands. We took off when she dropped them.

The biker took an early lead but I quickly caught up to him. He tried to side swipe me but I gunned it and slipped past him, reaching the sign first. I hit the accelerator just right and pivoted on my front wheel doing a 360. I shout forward when my back wheel hit the ground and passed the biker. I easily made it back before he did and was taking my helmet off when he pulled up.

"Deals a deal pale. We'll just finished our dinner and be on our way." I said as I got off my bike and walked over to Sideswipe. He was upset with me but he suddenly darted forward. I was confused until he reached me and stopped the biker from punching me in the back of the head.

"That was an unwise thing for you to do." Sideswipe said before he punched him in the face hard enough to break his nose. We left soon after but before we did we ate our food and were surprised when the cook gave us a couple of buns and pieces of pie.

"Thanks for the help, that's jerk is always in here making trouble. Maybe now he'll think twice before he picks a fight." He had said. We thanked him for the food and we soon left.

As we drove away I got Sideswipe's attention.

"I suggest you work on your aim I won't always be able to get you out of things, but ad lest I know you've got my back." I said.

"I sure do." he said, I saw him smiled in my review.

….

We had been driving for nearly 8 hours and it was 2 in the morning when I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. So I pulled over to the side of the road and pushed my bike into the trees.

"I understand that we can't spend the night in a hotel or whatever but what do you plan to do to keep us warm and safe from rain?" Sideswipe asked me. I parked my bike and pulled a tarp out of one of my saddle bags along with a rope. With his help we made a lean-to between two trees that not only covered it but us as well.

"I always come prepared, just in case I have to pull over like this." I said as I pulled out a vacuum bag that had 2 light weight sleeping bags in it. I pulled them both out and before I claimed into mine I took my jacket off and used it as a pillow. I heard him shifting around not far from me but that soon stopped. After a moment of silence he spoke up.

"How often have you done this?" he asked.

"A hand full of times. I have more than once had to pull over when I went to visit my family's farm out near Layton or other trips. It's always better to be safe then dead. Why do you ask?" I was a bit curious as to why he was asking but I figured he was just trying to figure me out.

"Family huh. Got any siblings?" he asked avoiding my question.

"Ya two older brothers, one is married with two kids of his own, the others is still single and then there's my younger sister. How about you, do you have any siblings?" I asked well wondering if that was possible.

"Ya I do actually, a twin brother by the name of Sunstreaker, but I haven't seen him for over 4 million years. He was left behind on Cybertron when he missed the transport." I could hear the pain in his voice when he said this.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you miss him?" I asked gently well covering a yawn.

"Sometimes, but ad lest I know he's still alive."

"How do you know that?"It seemed that with him also being tired it made him open up a little. This meant he wasn't as worried about his life being classified.

"All cybertroians Twins have a bond that connects them but only to a point so we know if one of us is hurt, in danger, or dead. We can even talk to each other over a privet link that can't be tapped. But with the distance between us I can barley séance him." he sounded a bit sad. I sat up and looked at him.

"Must be tuff, you miss him?" I asked well leaning on my hand. He turned to look at me, his green eyes seaming to glow at me in the dark.

"Sometimes. Do you miss your siblings being away from them?" he asked as he lean on his own hand.

"Not all that often. I can call and talk to them, I can even use web chat to see and talk to them. My niece and nephew are funny when I talk to them when, they get existed and then they get carried away." I smiled at the memory of the last time I talked with them.

"Really and what are your siblings like?" he asked a small smile on his face. It was then that a big yawn hit not only me but him as well and I for one felt a little more tired after it.

"How about I tell you tomorrow, oh and just so you know I'm a grump first thing in the morning. Good night Sideswipe." I said as I laded down once more. I was almost asleep when I heard him.

"Good night June, Sleep well."

….

**At MECH'S secret base**

General Sails was walking down a corridor when a man in a lab coat came running up to him looking frantic.

"Doctor Ivan Eltsor needs you in the lab right away. He says that its urgent." He said as he joined him.

"Oh really, and what exactly is the problem?" General Sails asked as he changed his direction and headed over to the labs.

"I don't know for sure. He had been looking in a micro scope when he yelled that he needed to see you right away." The man said. They soon reached the lab and entered.

"Doctor Elstor, what seems to be the problem?" Sails asked a short Russian with wild untamed brown hair and he had a pair of thick glasses resting on his head.

"You said you wanted to be notified if I found a solution to the problem. I was trying a formula to stop it and it worked. If we find the subject we can use it on him and save the project." Ivan explained as he stepped aside and let him look though the scope. After a moment Sails pulled back.

"Keep an eye on the sample you have tested on and be sure to use it on a few others. If they are still intact in a few days then we will use it on him." Sails said as he walked out of the lab. He hadn't even gone a foot from the door when a solder ran up to him.

"General Sir, we just got word from the team for we had sent to apprehend the subject. They failed and were all arrested by the locale authorities." He informed him.

"Idiots." He snapped. "Do we know who it was that let him escape?"

"Yes sir. Most of the 7 young adults that were with him were also arrested but one is uncounted for. Her name is June Addison." The solder said as he held out a file to him. He took it and looked at all the information they had found in this young women.

"Most interesting. She appears to be a computer and any form of tech genius. She has outstanding grads in all of her courses. Is there no information on what she is driving?" Sails asked.

"We're still looking for that and her banking information. Apparently they all have good fire walls that none of our Techs can break through." The solder explained to him.

"Well tell them to try harder. Start by checking the towns traffic cameras, beginning with the ones around the mall were they found them." he ordered. As he handed the file back to him and walked away.

…..

**Sideswipe's Pov**

I was in recharge, when I was woken suddenly by a strange noise. I looked around in the darkness but didn't see anything but when it came again I realised that it was coming from June. Getting out of my sleeping bag I paused as the cool night air hit me, but I ignored it as I went to her side.

I could barely see her face as she shifted in her sleep, and made that strange noise again before she said "No. please don't- leave me alone." This took me off guard for a moment, as I wondered why I could have done to make her up set, but I quickly realised that she was still in recharge.

"June. You need to wake up. You're experiencing discomfort of some kind." I said as I gently tried to wake her up. It seemed to work as she shouted then opened her eyes.

"Jake. Did I wake Sarah again?" she asked. Clearly she could not see me clearly enough to realise that I was not Jake, but I wasn't about to tell her drowsy mind that it wasn't me as I didn't want to distress her in any more then she already was.

"No you didn't. What is wrong?" I asked as I moved her hair out of her face.

She rolled over and looked at me. "It was just the same nightmare, nothing new and no I still don't want to talk about it." She said as she closed her eyes and seamed to go back to sleep, but as I turned to go she grabbed my wrist.

"Can you stay, just for a little bit." She quietly asked. I was about to say no when her grip strengthened and it shook a little bit. I was of course confused by this change in her but I felt that right now that she need to have some sort of comfort.

"Ok, just let me get my sleeping bag." I said. She nodded and let me go long enough to grab my bag and lay down next to her before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Uh-" I said totally taken off guard by this behavior.

"Sorry, I just-"

"No Its ok." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She did stiffen for a moment but she soon relaxed and sighed. Soon her breathing evened out and she fell in to recharge again. I waited a moment longer before I let her go and gently pulled her off me. I tucked her arms back in her bag and put a bit of distance between us before I allowed myself fall back into recharge.

But as I fell into its bliss I could not help but wonder what she had been dreaming about to cause her to act like that.

…..

A/N: there is another chapter done, and I hope you liked it. Pleases read and review. I like hearing from people.


	4. Learning About Each Other

I will say it now, I am sorry that this took a long time to get out and I hope it lives up to any expectations that you all may have. I just hope there not that high;)

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.

The sun was in my eyes when I woke up. There was a crick in my neck and I was sore as I tried to sit up but somehow found that I couldn't. So I lifted my head and looked around. It was then I saw an arm wrapped around me and I then remembered what had happened to put me in this predicament.

That nightmare. The same dame nightmare that I had been having almost every night since New Year's. The night I could not forget, when – no don't even think about it, it will only cause it to come to the surface.

I thought all this well looking at Sideswipe's sleeping form, his mouth partway open, his breathing was even, and as the sun hit his hair it gave him a halo around his head that seemed to make his hair glow. He was in that moment – not frightening. I know that seems like a weird thought but when this is the closets you've been to a guy after going through a traumatic experience, it's a pleasant thought. That you can be so comfortable with someone that you don't scream when you wake up at them being so close to you.

As I continued to look at him, he sutured and soon his eyes opened and meet mine. We stared at each other for a moment before he suddenly went wide eye and shifted away from me very quickly. I was a little sad at first that he let go but that was quickly replaced by annoyance as I climbed out of my bag.

"June, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by be close to you. It's just that you woke up last night hysterical and in need of comfort-"

"It's ok Swipe." I said cutting him off." You don't need to apologise and thank you." I said as I pulled on my shoes and got up. Walking over to my bike I rummaged around in one of my saddle bags and was just pulling out a roll of toilet paper when he spoke again.

"You know I've heard that telling people about your nightmares helps –"

I cut him off again, this time with a glare. "No thank you. Let's just do our business and then get moving. If you're hungry there's beef jerky in my pack." I walked off without another word.

We didn't exchange much for words after that, save when he needed to ask me something or when we nearly ran into each other well putting things away. We were soon on the road again and I was finally awake enough to think over what had happened last night.

It had been an eventful day yesterday, I had been tired and ready to just put the day behind me. When I had woken up after the nightmare he had sounded so much like Jake and had the similar build that it wasn't surprising that I had thought that he was my close friend. The thing that surprised me the most about the whole thing had been his reaction to the whole thing.

He had hesitated to the situation and had been concerned about me, and he hadn't tried to take advantage of me being tired and scared.

"June, are you paying attention?"

His voice broke through my thoughts and I realised that well I had been thinking I had drifted into the other lain. Thankfully it was early enough that we were the only ones on the road, so I corrected my bike and looked at him through the review.

"Thanks Sideswipe, my mind was else were for a moment. It won't happen again." I said as I consecrated on the road. I felt him tighten his grip a little before he spoke.

"It's ok and when you're ready to talk about it I'll listen." I wasn't sure if he meant it or not but something told me that before we got him back to his fellow Autobots that it would come to light.

**At Mach's base**

"You mean to tell me that with all of our technology and some of the best minds in the world you can't break some fire walls?" Sails was on the verge of tarring a strip out off all of the technicians in the room. He did see all of them flinch at the sound of his voice.

"Sir I did a little research and it appears that in a mutual transaction and a trial run Miss Addison applied these fire walls. They are part of a programme she designed to keep anyone who tried to hack the system." Answered one of the younger techs.

"And how per tell do you know this?" Sails asked.

"I was able to get into the university's system and I was able to get her student file. It holds more information about her and what she has accomplished. You may find this interesting." He handed him a file and it was a thick one.

He started to read through it and found that he was very impressed. "It seems that this program is designed that when it detects someone trying to break the firewall it sends a feed back pulse that allows the owner trace the hacker to the exact location. Please tell me that-"

"I was able to learn this in time to stop our effort to break the fire walls, but I also think I have found away to get around them. Unfortunately it will take time." The young tech said.

"You have 2 hours and be sure that someone fallows your every step. It never hurts to learn from one another." Sails said as he left the room still reading the file.

**At the Pentagon**

General Morshower and his team were working at checking all police reports of John Does around the area when he was interrupted with a call. From his son.

"Jake, I hope this is important, I'm a little busy here." He said. He was happy with the opportunity to talk to his son but he was trying to find an alien in a human body.

"Dad is the reason you're busy is because you're looking for a guy who is on the run from an unknown group of armed men?" This took him by surprise but remembering that the Autobots were classified even to his son he tried to be tactful about answering him.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

There was a sigh of relief on the other end. "Because he is with my friend June Addison, and hopefully out of these guys waiting arms." That took him completely off guard as he asked his son for the whole story. After 20 minutes he bide Jake goodbye.

"I need a team to go to Missoula police station to get my son and friends out of jail. Get all the details and a sketch of a guy they called Shaw. When you get that information and the sketch send them to Lennox's team asp." As Morshower said this, all if not most of his team stared at him in disbelief. "I want it done fast so I suggest that you get moving." They all immediately got moving.

**Sideswipe's Pov**

We had been making good progress all day, we passed a city called Fargo early in the afternoon and were just reaching a place called Minneapolis. She had been kind of quiet all morning, but I took it as her concentrating on the road ahead. We finally came to the city and she pulled over at a gas station to fuel up.

"I suggest if you need to use the bathroom here. I'm thinking of stopping at a supermarket to pick up some food for the rest of the trip to save money." She said as she started to fill up. I nodded and did as she suggested.

At the supermarket I thought my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets as I found myself staring at the different foods, beverages and such. June didn't seem to notice this as she picked different things off the shelves.

"If you see anything you would like or if you have any questions let me know." she finally said when she did see the way I was looking around. I found I couldn't speak so I simply nodded.

We continued to walk around and every so often I saw her looking at me as she would pick something off the shelf and put it in her basket. I was simply content to look at everything until I found something that caught my eye.

"Cheerios?" I asked her as I picked up the box ant took a closer look at it. I heard a snicker come from her as she came to stand next to me.

"It' a breakfast cereal that most people like to eat first thing in the morning. It's supposed be one of the many that's really good for your heart with all the wheat that's in it." June explained as she took the box and seemed to think it over before she put it in the basket. "It will be good to have but we'll have to go without milk as we're only on a bike. I think I grab one more thing and then we'll head to the front."

She led us to another ail and picked some boxes that said Ziploc bags on them in different sizes before she lead the way to a lady at a tile. After she had paid for everything she went over to a table at the front. We then proceeded to take things out of there packaging and divided it into the different sized bags. Even the cheerios were pulled out of there box.

"June I'm a little confused." I asked her as I helped her put the repackaged food back to the plastic bags and threw away the garbage.

"I like to leave as much room in my packs as I can and I can accomplish this by taking everything out of its bulky packaging. You'll see what I mean when I load it all up." She said as we left the store. I soon saw what she meant as I watched her rearrange the other supplies she had already and added the new. It resulted in a lot of food going in to her packs but not showing it when she was done.

"Your very good at this." I said as we pulled our gear back on.

"Thanks. My family and I use to do road trips when I was younger. Sometimes my dad would bring his own bike and he taught me the best ways to load up a bike for long trips. But the tarp and the sleeping bags in vacuumed bags was my idea. It's helped out on trips." She said.

We soon were on the road again and went till we reached a came sight that was next to a lake. There were what June called tents every were as was some trailers, RV's but she was able to get a small cabin. I helped her take everything inside and when she started to cook dinner I stayed out of her way.

Heading out side I walked to the ended of a platform that went right into the water and looked at the scene that was before me.

The sun was setting on the horizon which reflected in the water as it moved in the gentle breezes. There were some boats that had people of different ages in them, some were motorised well others were not. As the sun got lower people started to come out of the water, or left the beach, talking and playing around.

I was about to head back to the cabin when I heard a clicking sound. Turning around I saw June at the standing not too far away with a device in her hands. "That was a good one." She said to herself as she walked over to me. She turned the devices back to me and showed me a screen. On it was an image of my back as I looked over the water.

"It's called a camorra. It's meant to take pictures of things so that they can be kept to look at later or show your friends and family. It's a good way to conmarat a trip. Want to try another facing me this time?" she asked as she backed up and brought it to her eye.

"Umm, what do I do?" I asked as I scratched the back of my neck, feeling nerves all the sudden.

"It's really simple, just stand there and smile. That's it, now hold It." she instrucketed as the clicking sound happened again. When it stopped she showed image on the back and I found I like what I saw.

"What do you think is it a keeper?" she asked with a smile.

"Ya I think I do."

She lead the way back to the cabin were we had a pleasant dinner of what she called stew with noodles added to it. We talked for a bit and I don't know how but I ended up telling her about my leader and comrades. She didn't seem to dought what I was telling her, in fact she was interested.

"I almost find it hard to believe that This Optimus Prime ordered a worldwide evacuation of Cybertron and then traveled billions of light years across the universe just to find this Alspark. To then have a Human teenager to destroy it. That had to have sucked." She said as she cleaned up.

"I was difficult to learn about but under the circumstances it may have been the right choice to stop Megatron from getting it." I said as I helped her.

"But you know it's kind of ironic. He tried to take it so he could make an army to take over the universe but instead it was used as a weapon to kill him. Weren't they afraid of the apostate happening, that instead of killing him it might have made him stronger?" she asked.

"Not really, or I should say that I don't think the thought crossed their minds." I said. We talked a bit more as we washed dishes and when it was done June pulled out was she called a deck of cards and taught me to play some games. It was late into the evening when she put them away and said that it would be for the best if we got to sleep.

We kept our backs to each other as we changed into what I was told was pajamas and was getting in to my bed when I saw a shocking sight. "June what happened to your shoulder?" I asked.

She immediately cover the treble scar that ran down her left shoulder. It was a foot long, deep and it still showed signs that it was still healing, which meant it wasn't long ago. "It's nothing." She said as she looked away and slipped under the covers of her own bed.

I looked at her, keeping my face calm. "Does this have to do with the nightmare you had the other night?" I asked keeping my vice level and kind. She simply told me that it was nothing as she kept her back to me and turned off the lights. I left it be after that but found that I could not recharge as the familiarity of the scar continued to be on my mind.

It was a mark of a knife that had been turned on her and judging from the roughness of it she had fought agents the wielder. A muttering in the bed next too mine also lead me to think that the same person was haunting her in her dreams.

**At the taken MECH Base**

It was late into the evening of their seconded night there and the techs were left to sit on their butts as they monitored sideswipes condition. They had given up on deciphering the computers files as later on that day the system holing the files had crashed all together, leaving them with almost nothing. The only bright side to the whole thing was that the computers that the he was hooked up to seemed to be a completely different operating system.

"I hate sitting around waiting for things to happen." Epps said as he and Lennox sat with the Autobots, play some poker.

"I feel the same sergeant but right now that is what were going to have to do until we can find Sideswipe or MECH them self's." Ironhide said as he watched their game intently.

"None of those is going to be easy to accomplish." Lennox said. "From what I've read from their file it's believed that MECH different operating bases all over the world. They are very good at keeping them self's concealed that no one knows for sure how mean there are."

"Then maybe it would be for the best if we tried to figure out what Sideswipe is thinking and see if we can't just find him first. Heck for all we know he might have that Intel." Epps said. This was followed by everyone stopping what they were doing and staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked when he saw this.

"Epps, you may have something there and I'm now kicking myself for not having thought of it sooner."Lennox said as he got to his feet and went to Optimus who was standing at the hanger doors looking out into the night. Ironhide and Epps was right behind him.

"Hey Optimus we got an idea that might need your help with." The major called up to the Prime. Optimus turned and looked at him.

"What is on your mind Major Lennox?" he asked fully faced them.

"I need you to think if there would be any place that Sideswipe, especially in his current condition would think to go for help." Lennox asked. Optimus thought it over for a few moments before he opened his mouth to answer but before he could one of the communications privet came running over to them.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Major and Prime sirs but we just got and urgent communication from General Morshower. Sideswipe was found by a group of university students that were on their spring break and taken to the police station." The privet said.

They were all relived to hear this. "That's good to hear. What town is it, we'll get a team together- what is it?" Lennox asked as the privet shock his head.

"He's not there anymore sir. It seems that he's traveling with a young women by the name of June Addison. It turns out that one of the student s was the general's son and he and his friends have given a full description of both of them." he said as he handed a bunch of papers to Lennox. "The report also includes a description of Miss Addison's motorcycle, and her licence plate."

"No cell phone?" Epps asked as he looked over Lennox's shoulder at the report.

"No sir. They said that they only one cell on them and it is Jake's position and that was only meant to be for emergencies." The privet explained.

"Who these days don't go around with a cell on them?" Epps asked out load but it was Optimus who answered.

"There are those who do not wish to be in contact with others out of the need to have privacy. Is that not true?" he asked and both humans understood.

"Ok let's see if we can find anything on June and see if we can find them in any traffic cams staring in Missoula." Lennox said as they all head over to the group of bored techs.

**At MECH's Base**

Nearly two hours had passed when Sails got a call in his office from the young tech. "Sir I was able to get around the firewalls and got everything on June Addison and the vehicle she is driving sir."

Sails smiled as he got to his feet. That is good news. Now hack into the traffic cameras and see if you can find out which way they left the city and start checking all of her perches history on the double." He ordered before he hung up the phone.

"Now let's see you two run."

Now I know that this isn't a very long chapter it just seemed like the right place to end it. pleases read and review.


	5. Having Well Earned Fun and Confessions

For those who have been waiting for this chapter I am sorry for how long it took me to get this one out, but a lot has been happening in my life. We moved, and I recently learned that I am pregnant with my first child and my husband and I are working out what to do to prepare for the new joy coming in are life. Also morning sickness sucks.

Just a reminder I don't own transformers but I am a huge fan.

-o0o-

With the new information given to them Lennox was able to get the authorisation he needed to get everything on June, her banking information, her history, school, everything there was to know about her they now had at their disposal. "Ok so June Addison, what do we know about her?" Lennox asked as Optimus holoform and the rest of the Autobots stood by watching the exchange.

"She's 27, she riding a metallic blue 1994 Triumph Sprint; she will be graduating from university this year with masters in computers, minors in mechanics and robotics." Said one of the techs as he looked impressed by what he was reading.

"This girls IQ must be through the roof. I never heard of anyone taking those three fields at once." Epps said in surprise.

"That may prove useful but we need to find her and Sideswipe. Are there any recent purchases on her credit card or debit?" Lenox asked as he looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"That's the odd thing sir, there's nothing since she was in Missoula with her friends. And that was 4 days ago." The tech informed him.

"She must be using cash to avoided being detected by MECH." Optimus said. His holoform looked to be in his late 40s, a beard and hair on his head were black with a bit of gray. He was wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and a plain red shirt. "She is wise for someone so young to think of that."

Lennox nodded as he tried to think of a solution to how to find her and Sideswipe. "If that's true it's not going to be easy to find out where are they going?"

"Major I have something here you may want to see." Said one of the other techs who was looking over the information they got on June. Lennox and Optimus walked over to her station and looked at the information. After a few minutes both leaders' eyes went wide in shock.

"This girl is having a rough year." Lennox muttered, well Optimus just stared in shock.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

**June's Pov**

Sideswipe and I had made some good progress and if we kept going we would reach our destination the day after tomorrow but I was starting to worry. I had been avoiding using my credit card or debit as I didn't want to leave a paper trail for MECH to fallow us with. Which had left me to use the cash I had saved for spring break after months of working and penny pinching as our only means of paying for things? I sighed as I recounted the amount of cash I had in my wallet and then I put it away in my jacket pocket. We had stopped for lunch at a simple restaurant just outside of Wauseon as we were both hungry and it was when I was paying that I saw I was running low.

"What's wrong June?" Sideswipe asked me as he snacked on his fries.

"It's nothing important." I said as I drained my drink and finished my own fries. He looked at me a bit concerned as he reached across the table and gently took my hand. For some reason since we had spent the night in the cabin at the camp site he had been showing a lot more affection towards me, all through simple gestures. A simple rubbing on my back, being extra helpful with anything and like now simple holding my hand gently.

"What's bothering you?" he asked as he looked at me with those beautiful green eyes in concern as he rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. I tried to avoid talking about what was concerning me by looking away. Finally after a moment I caved.

"I was just thinking of what a waste it was to have most of my cash taken away by this trip. I had saved it for spring break to have fun with my friends and picking up souvenirs for my niece and nephew." I explained.

"I'm sorry that by helping me has used your hard earned money for this trip. I'm sure that when it's over and we explain things to Jake's father he will happy reimburse you." Sideswipe said.

"No don't worry about it, as I said I was going to spend it anyway. In all honesty I'm happy that I have met you and I've gotten to know you quite a lot over the last few days." I said as I smiled at him which he returned with a smile of his own. I was tempted to tell him that also he had been a great help to me as well getting over my feelings towards any male outside of my friends. I didn't as it would mean I had to explain something that I didn't want to talk about.

We left the restraint after that and I was starting to head back to the main highway when he got my attention. "Take a left at the next set of lights" he said. I looked at him confused in my review but I saw a smile on his face. It was a little mischievous but not one I couldn't trust.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just trust me. If I'm right I think you'll like it." he said as he tightened his arms around my waist gently. I thought it over for a moment and figured why not as I singled and got into the turning lain. I fallowed his directions to what appeared to be a fair ground of some sort, with rides and games. The place was full of families and performers. I stared open mouth as I pulled into a parking spot.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked him as I turned the engine off and we took off our helmets.

"I saw a sign for it back at the restaurant as we left. I'm not really sure what this is but I thought that is might be something fun for us to do. Since I cut into the fun you could have been having." Swipe explained as he put his helmet in his bag and shouldered it. A big grin on his face as he looked around at everything. "What is this anyway?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed at how naive he was about finding something so perfect for how bummed I was feeling. I decide that we had earned to have a little fun. So taking all our gear and my saddle bags to a security booth they had set up, I paid for our admit ion and with my camera around my neck we went in (holding hands I might add).

The next few hours were the best I had ever had in a long time. I had to do a bit of explaining to Swipe but he took it all in stride as we rode a many different rides, ate cotton candy and watched street performers acts late in to the afternoon. We did play a few of the games and I was surprised to learn that he was censurably good at a lot of them. He won a lot of the prizes which we ended up giving them away to the kids that didn't win, much to the appreciation of their parents. The sun was setting when we started to head towards the exit, his arm over my shoulder seemingly dead on his feet.

"You know this place kind of reminds me of Six Lasers back on Cybertron." He said out load as we walked.

I looked at him in surprise. "You guys had an amusement park before the war?" he nodded vigorously. "What kind of rides did it have?"

"Oh I don't know, I never had a chance to go, only the privileged and a lucky few were allowed to go. We weren't exactly allowed to simply drive up and go in as we did today." Swipe explained as he stumbled a bit and I awkwardly caught him. Taking a closer look at him, he almost had the persona of someone who was drunk but I knew for a fact that he hadn't had any alcohol around me once. Then again we had tried a lot of different drinks and foods that I wasn't sure what he had consumed in the last few hours.

"Ok mister, let's get our stuff and go find a place to crash for the night." I said pulling him along towards the exit. He simply nodded as he let me lead him along. We got our gear, I somehow helped him to put it all in place and on the back before I drove off towards a camp site. Unfortunately a lot of the places I checked were full so as a last resort and the need for a shower, for both of us, I found a vacant motel.

"Hello miss." the clerk said nicely as we walked in. Sideswipe was by this point quiet but I could tell something was bubbling under the surface. His face was unreadable but his eyes held an unknown emotion in them.

"Hello. We would like a room for the night." I said as I sat him on a chair and gave her my attention.

She typed on her computer before looking back at me. "I have a few nice rooms available, including the honeymoon sweat." She said this with a bit of a twinkle in her eye. I could feel my face heat up at the implications of what she was most likely thinking but I tried to ignore it.

"Any room you have available will be fine." I tried not to growl. It was at that moment that Sideswipe grabbed hold of my leg and started to rub his face on it. I looked down at him in confusion but he was too busy to notice as he stopped and simply barred his face in my leg.

Soon the clerk had found a room, I paid then I tried to pull Swipe off my leg. After a bit I got him to let go and help me carry all of our gear up to the room. He was a bit wobbly in the elevator but he stayed on his feet all the way to the room. The moment we entered the room, he dropped his bag and the saddle bags on the floor. He then dropped face first on to the bed and didn't move as I came in and put our helmets and my own bag down.

"What in the world did you have to make you feel so bad?" I asked him as I knelt beside the bed near his head. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm not sure. I don't feel all that great, it must have been something I had at the fair." He muttered rubbing his face.

I felt his forehead and found it a bit hot as I asked him what his symptoms were. After that I figured that it simply was an upset stomach but there was no way to know for sure. He was after all in an artificial body that could have an any number of problems that a regular human body couldn't have. So I decided to go to the nearest drug store and get something for him. When I told him this he reached out and started to stroke my hair.

"I should go with you but I don't have much energy to do much of anything it feels." He said as his hand lingered over my left shoulder where we both knew that nasty scar was.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on the bed next to him as I smiled at him. "I'll be fine. I'll ask the clerk down stairs where the nearest pharmacy is. I'll be back before you know it and in the mean time see if you can shower." I said as ran my fingers through his hair. He muttered something as he closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep under my touch. I didn't wait for him to say anything else as I walked out the door and headed back down stairs.

Merry, the clerk, was more than helpful in directing me to a pharmacy that was thankfully just a block away. I was able to get some gravel and other things I thought would help him, before I headed back to the motel. I smiled at Merry as I walked past, which she returned and went back to our room. I was a bit relived when I came in and saw that he was off the bed and I could hear the shower going. So I waited for him to come out as I put the bag down and took my jacket off. It was then I realised that we had a problem.

"So you finally noticed there's only one bed huh?"

I jumped a mile as I turned and looked at Sideswipe as he dried his hair with a towel. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just pajama pants and I noticed or the first time how muscular he was. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said as he put the towel down on a chair.

"It's alright I just didn't hear you come out. Did the shower help you feel any better?" I asked him.

"A bit but my stomach is still a bit uneasy." He said.

"Ok I think for now I'll just give you some gravel but a bit of warning it will most likely make you drossy." I said as I handed over the medicine and made sure he took it. I then grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to have a shower. I stood under the hot water letting it run over me, removing all of the built up dirt and sweat but it did nothing to put me at ease. I had my mixed feelings about what I was feeling about being around Sideswipe and how he was helping me to deal with my issues with-

I shuddered as I suddenly realised that I was thinking about it again and for a moment I felt the knife. A sob escaped me as I rested my head against the tile of the shower stall as I tried to get a hold of myself, that I wasn't there, that I was far away from that psycho, and he was in jail. When I was calmer I finished showering and towelled off. By the time I got out of the bathroom I found Swipe laying on the bed half asleep as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

I sighed as I dropped my bag and sat down next to him.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "A bit. Find anything good on?" I asked changing the subject.

This time he sighed. "I can't figure this contraption out."

"So that's a no then."I said. He glared at me as I playfully stuck my tough out at him as I stole the remote and started to look at what was on the limited channels that the motel gave us access to. After a bit of searching I found that the old western The Manifest Seven was only just starting so I settled on that. I then had to explain about about the history the movie was based off and answer the questions he had. Half way through after he had been quite for a half an hour I looked at him and saw him staring at the scar on my shoulder.

I gritted my teeth as I shifted nervously which he noticed. "You caught me staring?" he asked a bit of guilt in his voice.

"Ya I did." I said as I got up off the bed and went to the window.

"June, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been staring at it, but you can't blame me as-" I cut him off by turning and glaring at him. He jumped a little as he stopped trying to get up. I turned away again and considered that maybe it was time to tell him the story behind the scar. I just hoped that I could get through it without breaking down

"Let me make one thing clear right now. If you interrupt me or ask any questions, stop me in any way and I will no longer have the nerve to keep going. Got it?" I gave him a hard look as I said this but I saw a bit of relief and confusion cross his face. As if showing that he understood he simply nodded and motioned for me to sit down next to him on the bed. I was surprised to find that I did with no hesitation but I did flinch when he put a hand on my back.

"Sorry." He said removing it and moving away a little bit but I stopped him.

"No it's ok." I said as I grabbed his hand in a vice grip. With him as my hold on reality, I started from the beginning.

"It was new years eve. My boss let me off work early as it was dead slow and he knew that my friends were waiting for me to join them in the celebrations. I text them that I was coming after cleaning up and changing cloths. You see they were all at the guy's apartment having a party with a large group of our fellow students, their place is the biggest. It happens to be across the university grounds, which is only a ten minute walk. So I was cutting through one of the lesser used parking lots minding my own business when this guy grabbed me.

"He put a knife to my throat which stopped my attempts to get free from his grasp. He told me that if I didn't give him any trouble, he you let me go. Even with that threat I still tried to brake lose from him but he got me pinned under him where he proceeded to rap me. I was a virgin and had never experienced sex before that night, nor have ever felt so helpless. Then when I had started to think that it would never end a couple of guys had heard my screams and had come to look. With them distracting him I got my hands free and started to hit him. He then remembered his threat and went to stab me. Thankfully the guys grabbed him and all he was able to do was stick the knife in my shoulder.

"I was rushed to the hospital were they removed the knife and I was put into extensive care for over a week. My friends came running when they heard the news from the university security and from the police. I don't remember much as I was hipped up on drugs to help with the pain but I know that if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have left the hospital out of fear. They were able to barge with the hospital staff to leave one of the guys with me at all times, helping the nurses and to help me with anything I needed. It was a great relief to know that they were there to protect me, which kept the nightmares away until I was released and allowed to go back to my dorm 2 weeks later.

"It was then that the nightmares started to happen. All I ever see is that man's face as he was over me, hurting me, taking my innocence, and sometimes I feel the knife pressed to my throat. In the time that fallowed I hardly slept, or ate, heck the worst part was if I was anywhere near a man without one of my friends around I would shut down or have a panic attack. It took them and all of my teachers the last 3 and half months to get me to function normally outside of my house. They then had the idea of staying out in a cabin for our spring break, just us, out in the middle of nowhere."

"Where you then found me in a similar situation." Sideswipe finished for me as he squeezed my hand.

"I wouldn't go as far as say similar." He gave me a bland look. "Ok in a way I guess having your mind transferred to another body would fall in the same category." I said with a shrug.

This comment made him chuckle a little, which made me giggle a bit. Soon it turned into a full on laugh as the two of us found our situations funny for some reason. We were soon on our backs laughing and enjoying the moment of the simple action. It almost ended too fast for my liking but that was quickly replaced with a sensation. Apparently well we had been laughing Sideswipe had pulled me against his side, his head right next to my left shoulder. He turned body on his side as he gently placed a kiss on my scare and wrapped an arm around me. It confused me for a moment until he did it again but higher up, near where my neck meet my shoulder, just as gently.

"Sideswipe." I said sounding out of breath.

Hum?" he asked in a tired voice.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

That seemed to bring him out of any thoughts of his actions as he shout up and looked down me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry June I don't know what came over me." He said unaware that his arms were still around me.

"No it's alright." I said as he moved away and I sat up and he looked away from me. An occurred silence fell over us again as I tried to figure out what that had been all about. The sensation I had felt earlier I realised was one I thought I had felt before, when I had kissed a guy I was dating. I wanted to make sure that it was what I thought it was so I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I grabbed Swipe's chine and kissed him full on the mouth.

**Sideswipe's Pov**

When we had been lying on the bed laughing, I had realised that when June had opened up to me, she was showing her trust in me. I really don't know what came over me next as I kissed her scare and put my arms around her but I pulled out of it when I heard her shaky voice and pulled away. I felt ashamed that I took advantage of her trust by trying to do the same thing that defied it. I was just considering offering to sleep on the floor when she grabbed my chin and kissed me on the mouth.

I didn't know what t think as being a Cybertionian I had never experienced something like this. It wasn't a part of interfacing for my people but if what I got off the internet it was a part of the human's way. I pressed my mouth to hers as I wrapped my arms around her. We stayed like that for a bit until we had to pull back to breath.

"Thank you Sideswipe." June muttered as she pulled me into a hug.

"Um for what?" I asked confused.

"For listening and for helping me over a difficult curve of trusting men other than my friends. Before now I would flinch when I was even more than five feet from a guy." She said as she held me close. I than understood as I tightened my arms around her to return her hug.

After that we turned off the forgotten TV and I was surprised when she pulled me into the bed next to her. "I can sleep on the floor if you don't want to share the bed." I finally offered.

June gave me an eye roll. "With how you were feeling earlier there's no way I'm letting you sleep on the floor. I also trust you to behave." She explained before she turned off the light and pulled the covers over the both of us.

I laid there as I heard her fall asleep and found the sound of her steady breathing comforting as I felt my own body starting to relax. I was just about to fall into recharge when I heard June make a distressed sound as she shifted in her sleep. I knew that she was reliving that night once again, alone and at that man's mercy. I didn't like it when she had told me about what had happened to her and I had been angry that a human being could do that to someone as beautiful, strong willed and smart as her.

A half scream from her brought me out of my thoughts and I realised that I had to do something.

I reached out and gently pulled her towards me. She fought me at first as I wrapped my arms around her but she stopped as I quietly spoke to her. "June calm down, breath and remember my voice. Your safe with me, he'll never hurt you ever again, I'll see to that as your friends have. Sleep peacefully, I'm here, watching over you."

The change was almost immediate as she rubbed her face into my chest as she tried to get closer to me. "Thanks Swipe." She muttered before her breathing evened out once again and was sound asleep. I felt a small smile touch my lips as I held her close to me as I let my own body fall asleep.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**MECH Base**

Salis was once again called to the science lab but this time it was urgent. He didn't run of course but he went at a brisk walk. When he entered, he went directly to Dr. Eltsov. "What is the problem?" he demanded.

"General I'm sorry to report but the cellular decomposition in the samples has increased. Even without the artificial body here I can say that it will soon show the symptoms. To him it will seem like he simply is drunk or sick with a version of the flue as his body starts to rote." Dr. Eltsov said as he cowered away from Salis.

"Dam it!" Salis snapped before he punch a table top in frustration, denting it. "How long do we have before the body completely brakes down?"

"With the projections we have and the last failed tests, a few days at most." Dr Eltsov had to duck as Sails aimed a punch at him but got a piece of equipment instead. He looked down at the cowering doctor with a murders look as he stated to pull the large knife on his hip out of its sheath. "No don't."

Before Salis could fully remove his knife, one of the tech sergeants came running drawing his attention. "Sir, good news, we found them. They're in a small town called Wauseon, at a motel for the night." He said.

This put a smile on Salise's face as he put his knife back in its sheath and walked towards the door. Before he left he turned back to Eltsov. "I hope you will have everything prepared by the time we return with him"

Dr. Eltsov slowly stood as he couldn't believe how lucky he was to avoided death. "Yes General, we will." He said in a squeaky voice.

Salis gave a nodded and then he was gone.

Dr. Eltsov let out the breath he was holding as he collapsed in a chair. One of his assistants came over and looked at him for instruction. "Get everything ready, especially plan B. We may need it to fall back on." He said as he rubbed his head tiredly. The assistant got to work and instructed the others in their own work.

They knew that their lives depended on them getting the experiment right.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Autobots**

When all of the team had been given everything that they had on June all of the techs had started to check any and all street cameras, video and traffic cams for signs of her and Sideswipe in surrounding areas around Missoula. One of the techs thought for a moment that he may have spotted them in a traffic cam when he received a notice from her backing information. After reading it he immediately got up and ran over to the bots, Lennox and Epps.

"Sirs, I got a hit on her credit card." They all turned to look at him in surprise as he came running over. "She used it to check into a motel in Wauseon, for two."

"What in the world are they doing all the way over there?" Epps asked completely confused.

Lennox though about it and quickly came up with an answer. "Because General Morshower and the Pentagon are in that direction."

"Where they could receive aide from those who are aware of our prescience here on earth." Ironhide said sounding impressed.

"Call the motel and have them tell Sideswipe that we're on our way to meet them." Lennox said as he, Epps, Optimus and Ironhide all headed towards the plain.

"What if MECH has also seen the activity and gets to them first, should I have them met you somewhere other than the motel?" the tech asked making the major stop and think about it.

"If that ends up being the case we meet them at the Pentagon." Lennox shouted over the starting up of the air craft's engrains. He then ran into the plain with the others and they were off with a small team to hopefully bring one of their own back to himself.

A/N: well there we go. Sorry I took so long between postings but a lot of changes have been going on. Please read and review so I know how I'm doing.


	6. Captured and Finally Found

I am so sorry to those who may have been waiting for this chapter. I didn't realise how long it had been since I had last up dated but live is more important sometimes. I don't always get what I want to do. Anyway here it is and I hope you find it worth the wait I put you all through.

-o0o-

**June's pov**

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed because for the first time in months I had a full night sleep. It was when I opened my eyes I saw why. I was at first confused as all I saw was a chest covered in hair as it moved with steady deep breathing and then I felt his arms around me shift a little. I realised that I was in Sideswipe's arms and he was holding me close as he slept. It felt nice and warm, tucked against him, it was safe with him being there.

"You awake?" I asked him quietly.

All I got was a grunt as he pulled me closer as he put my head under his chin. I laughed a little as I wrapped my own arms around him and rubbed my nose on his skin. That got a reaction out of him as he tried to get away from me. "Stop that, it tickles."

"Oh dose it now." I said with a smile as I rubbed a little harder.

That made him jump as he seemed to finally wake him up. "Hey, I asked you to stop but if you're not going to than I'll just have to get you back." He said as he started to attack my stomach. I squeaked and tried to push his hands away. We wrestled around for a little bit just laughing and having a bit of fun. It came to an abrupt end when we unexpectedly fell out of bed and landed in a heap.

"Well I hope your happy as I'm now awake." He said as he sat up and looked down at me with a grin on his face. I laughed at him as we both got off the floor and started to get ready for the day.

Soon our bags were all repacked and after checking one last time to see if we had missed anything we headed down to the reception and a nice continental breakfast. Well he grabbed us food I took our key cards back to the desk where a gentlemen with long hair was waiting for us. It was then I received a surprise.

"I have a message for you from a William Lennox." The man said when he had gotten our room information. "He called late last night and said that it was important that you got it."

I took the message that had been written down and after thanking him I went back to Sideswipe in a hurry. "What's wrong? You look startled." He said as I sat down across from him.

"Do you know a William Lennox?" I asked.

Sideswipe suddenly looked at me in shock. "Yes actually. He leads NEST missions alongside Optimus and was one of the solders in Qatar that survived the base attack there. How did you-"

"He left a message last night at the reception desk for us." I explained as I handed it to him. I had already read it twice but I wanted his option on it. I started to shovel eggs and bacon into my mouth as I watched him read it twice like I had done. If he said it was a fake then I was prepared to grab our gear and get out of there in a hurry so we could make it to the Pentagon this afternoon.

I paused when I saw him smile. "It's him not a decoy by MECH. We maybe home free if we wait here to meet them." he said.

"I'm not so sure." I said. When he looked at me confused I explained. "There is no guaranty that this is him as the question of how he found our location is a mystery and even if it is him what's to say that MECH won't get to us first well we sit here and wait for them? I say we continue to head to Virginia, where we know allies are waiting."

I watched him think it over as we finished eating our breakfast and I took the trash away. When I came back he was already wearing his coat as he held mine out to me. "Your right we should just head to our destination as fast as we can and if it is true then we'll meet the team there."

I nodded as I pulled on my jacket and helped carry our gear out to my bike. Unfortunately we found we had visitors waiting out in the parking lot.

"Hello Miss Addison and Sideswipe. If you would be so kind as to come with us." Said a man with scars on him face, who was clearly in charge of the men that were pointing the guns at us.

"And if we refuse?" Sideswipe asked as he glared at him.

"Then I will have no choice but to have my men start shooting at random people in the motel. I don't believe that either of you want that on your concisions." He said with a grin as we exchanged looks. Sideswipe sighed as he dropped his bag and helmet on the ground and put his hands up. I knew then that there was no other option available to us as he was the solder out of the two of us, so I fallowed his example and let them hand cuff me.

"A wise diction." Scare face said.

-o0o-

**Autobots**

Optimus was just pulling into the Motel parking when Lennox saw the police officers standing in front of the building going through some bags. He didn't wait for prime to come to a stop he was out and running up to them. "What happened here?" he asked.

"This is nothing for you to be concerned about sir, so please back off." One officer said as he approached Lennox.

"I'm Major Lennox and I'm Looking for two people one of which is June Addison. Have you seen them?" he demanded.

"Ya that was the girl's name and you must be the guy who left the message for them at the desk last night?" said a guy who had been giving the police a statement.

"Yes I am. Can you tell me what happened?" Lennox asked him.

The police officer pushed him back. "Major, you have no deristriion here to ask questions." he snapped.

"Look, these two have been on the run from a terrorist group that most likely wants them dead for the past week. So why don't you shut up and let us do our job." Epps snapped at the police officer as he moved him back.

"Sir!" everyone turned and looked at one of the soldiers who was standing near a blue motorcycle. "This is Miss Addison's motorcycle."

"Are you certain?" Optimus's holoform asked.

"The licence plate matches what we have on file." Ironhide said as he looked the bike over for any clues.

Both Prime and Lennox looked at each other before turning back to the police officers and the clerk. "We need you to hand over anything or information that you have, including a descriptions of their vehicle. I want June's bike transported back to the airport where the plain is and loaded up along with any gear of theirs that was left behind. Epps get one of the techs back at the base on the line now." Lennox ordered and his men jumped into action well he took Prime and Ironhide aside.

"How do you suppose they beat us to them?" Ironhide asked.

"They may have a base of operations nearby to which they came from and have taken them to." Optimus suggested.

Lennox nodded. "That's what I was thinking, so I'm going to have the techs start checking traffic cameras once we get vehicle descriptions and a time frame."

Both Autobots nodded but there was also a concern that was going there all three of their minds. MECH needed Sideswipe alive where June was just a lose end. They knew that they had to find them bot quickly before losing both of them for good.

-o0o-

**Sideswipe's Pov**

After we had been loaded up in a black SUV, MECH took us down one of the highways out of the city before taking a gravel road that clearly didn't get a lot of use as the grass was trying to regrow in the treads. Neither of us said anything but I could tell that even given the situation June was calm. After hearing about what happened to her at New Years I had suspected her to be freaking out by now but she was doing well so far.

We soon came to a stop in a wooded area around a large hill that seemed to only have a mine shaft entrance, or so I thought until General Salis, (he kindly taken the time to introduce himself to us) took out a device and pushed a button. A part of the hill split apart to revile what looked like open space, big enough to let two vehicles through at once. We drove in and we saw armored vehicles of different sizes and two tanks. When our SUV had come to a stop both June and I were taken out and lead over to an elevator that took us, Salis and some men down somewhere. Before I knew it we had been forced into a cell, locked in and they left.

"So what do you think they're going to do with us now?" June asked as she looked around the cell.

"I don't know but it can't be good." I said also looking around. "We need to find a way to get out of here before we find out what they have planned. Do you have anything that we could use to get out of this cell?"

"No I'm afraid I left my lock picking tools on my bike." I gave her a sour look. "Hey give me a break here. I'm a computer major with minors' mechanics and robotics. Braking out of cells isn't my forte. What about you, do you have anything we can use to get out of here?"

I was about to answer when three guards showed up with a nervous looking man in a lab coat with brown hair and glasses. As they approached our cell I realised two things: one was I vaguely recognised him, second was the metal box he had in his hands. The door to our cell was opened and they walked in. "Hello I'm Dr. Ivan Eltsov. I am the main scientist on the body transfer program. I need to take some samples from you for the long overdue test. It will only take a moment, if you could give me your arm. I need tissue and blood sample."

I wanted to refuse but one the guards had his gun on June and I couldn't risk her life. So I walked up to Dr. Eitsov and let him take what he needed. Then he started to ask questions about how I had been feeling and if I had started to show any signs of what he said was decomposition. I was confused by this but I knew better than to ask why he wanted to know. As he was finishing up he slipped something long up my jacket's sleeve. I looked at him as I raised an eyebrow but he wouldn't look at me as he closed the case and left the room with the guards.

Once the door was closed I fished what he had given me out and shoed it to June. It was a map of the base and a key to the door. "Nice of him to give us the door key but what about our handcuffs?" She asked.

"We'll have to find a set of keys along the way let's just get out of here." I told her as I unlocked the door and looked out into the corridor. There was no one around so checking the map I lead us towards what was marked as a less used elevator. We saw why it wasn't used as it had an out of order sign on the door. "Why couldn't he have just said it was out of order instead of less used?"

June was about to respond when we were spotted. "Hey what are you two doing out of your cell?" 4 guards came running over to his.

Thinking fast I charged at them. "June take cover!" I shouted as they started to fire shots but they were bad shots as they missed me. Fighting 4 against one is bad odds but it's even worse when your hands are the ones cuffed. I was able to use the fighting skills I knew to disarm two of them and knock one out before I took a shot in the shoulder, leg and one pulled out a knife, which he used to cut off my right hand. I was half expecting to see human blood to come pouring out but instead it was a white lubricant and instead of bones there was wires and metal. We all stared at my arm in shock until June appeared next to me with a gun in her hand.

"Alright drop your guns or I'll shot." She demanded as she pointed the AM-15 5.56 Nato, a rifle I recognized at them in a shaky grip. I could see the fear in her eyes.

They guards could as well as they laughed at her. "You won't shot us sweet heart, you don't have the nerve. Why not hand it over and we'll patch up your toy friend here once we take you back to your cell." One of them said as he walked forward to take it from her. Instead I decked him right into the wall before I punched him, knocking him out. As I dealt with him I hear her scream which was followed by two shot. I turned around expecting to see June dead but instead one man was holding his shoulder the other fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

June was shaking head to toe now as the rifle stared to fall out of her grip. "It's ok June, I'll take it over from here." I said as I limped up to her and took the Nato away from her. I went up to the last guard standing took his keys before using the butt end of the Nato to knock him out too. Going back to June I held her against me with my only good arm letting her head rest against my uninjured shoulder. "It's ok. You did what you had to, you saved our lives."

"By taking his." She muttered as she wrapped her arms around me holding me tight. It was then my leg decided to give out and she end up supporting me. She then saw my injuries. "You're hurt. Let me get these cuffs off and see if any of them have a first aid kit."

"No time just get the cuffs off and let's get out of here." I said handing her the keys.

"I guess you don't see that you're leaking pretty good which can be used to leave a trail which Salis can use to find us, not to mention you need to be alive to get your mind back into your real body. I think this lubricant is like blood and I don't know if you understand human biology but lose enough of it and you die." June said as she removed her cuffs and had me sit against the wall. She then checked all of the guards for anything. She found some compress in their kits but that was about it. "Your arm is the worst so I'll bandage it with these till we find something better."

As she got to work on that I got an idea. "June can you get into their computer systems?"

She gave me a sour look. "That's like asking if I know how to breathe."

"Then why don't we go pay one of MECH's computer labs a visit. Their bound to have a first aid station and you could get a hold on their files about what they did to me." I said as I smiled at her.

June returned it with one of her own. "Let me see that map."

-o0o-

After getting everything they could from the police and the motel clerk Lennox got a direction to go from the techs as they found the convoy of SUV's on the traffic cameras' out of the city. Also they were able to find them with one of their satellite as it had only been a half hour since MECH had picked them up. Realising they finally had a chance to catch them and get back Sideswipe, the Autobots burned rubber to catch up. Unfortunately they were only out of the city when Epps got some bad new over the com.

"They lost them in a forest area about a mile from our current position." He said.

We'll just have to find their trail the old fashioned way then. Ironhide said over the radio. As long as we have their last know position that is.

"I have it big man." Epps gave it to all the bots they had with them and they soon came to the side road that MECH had gone down. They could see that it was used often and fallowing the road they came to MECH's hidden front door way.

Only it wasn't hidden to Autobot sensors. "I'm detecting an underground facility that runs deep under this hell. I think that there is also a hanger half a mile from our current position." Optimus said though his speakers.

"That will probably be our best entry point." Lennox said as he geared up.

"I only wish we knew what we were getting our self's into." Epps said as he also geared up.

"So do I, but we need to get Sideswipe and June out of there before it's too late." Optimus said as he led the way to the hanger.

-o0o-

**June's POV**

After looking over the map I found that on a few leaves above us there was a computer room right next to the First Aid response room, which was perfect as the compress I had used were getting socked fast. So after grabbing two hand guns and all the ammo for them off the guards we headed towards another elevator. I had to help Swipe as his leg wouldn't hold his weight anymore, which was better than when I had first found him as it was only half of his weight this time. Thankfully we didn't run into any resistance on our way to the First Aid room and it was empty of people when we got there. I quickly set to work to do a better bandage on his right arm and then got to his leg and shoulder.

"You look like you know what you're doing." He said out of the blue.

"You sound surprised." I said as I concentrated on bandaging his shoulder.

That got a chuckle out of him. "Ya actually. From what know about you I never thought that you would be good at treating someone's injuries. You seem like the kind of person who would shy away from blood. No affiance."

"None taken." I said as I finished tightening up the bandage then moved on to his leg. After I was done he pulled on a MECH uniform as his pants and shirt were ruined, pulse it would make the next part of the plan easier.

Swipe lead the way into the computer room where one man was sitting at the console. "I'm here to relive you."

The guy looked at him confused but he then spotted me peeking. He went for his side arm but Swipe was faster as he had one of the ones we stole already at his neck. We quickly had him tied up and gaged to a chair which left me free to get to work on the computer and Swipe to be on the lookout. After a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for, but the files was huge. Thinking fast I grabbed two flash drives and down loaded the files on to both of them.

I was just pulling them out when an alarm went off and the radio went crazy. "I guess our absences has finally been noticed. We got to go." Swipe said well he took the gun and ammo off the man we had tied up. We left the room at a run and went to a nearby stair case to go up.

It was at the door I gave him one of the flash drives. "What's this?"

"I made two copies so if they find it on one of us the other might go unnoticed." I explained as I shoved mine in the side my shoe. It was a bit uncomfortable but it was a relief to know that it was there.

Running up the stairs was a pain. I may not be fat or anything like that but I am not in the beat of shape either. Swipe was having a harder time then me as he was injured and sounding winded but he refused to head to the elevator. "They-will *wheeze* expect that." He was able to say as he tried to catch his breath. "Besides were almost there."

He was right we were almost there but he wasn't looking so good. In fact one side of his face was turning purple and his hair was looking odd. Walking up to him I put my hand in his hair I end up taking out a hug clump out of it off his head. We both stared at it in shock. "That can't be good."

"This must be what that doctor was trying to find out." He said as wheezed again and leaned against the wall. I grabbed his right arm and pulled it over my shoulders again.

I got us moving up the stairs again. "Come on Swipe we're almost up to the main level and the hanger. All we have to do when we get there is sneak out and were home free." I knew there was more to it but I just wanted to get him moving again. We finally reached the top of the stairs and I got the door open. With a little maneuvering I got us through the door and down the hall to the hanger.

"Ah crude." We both said at the same time as Salis and a large group of his men were waiting for us with their guns.

We were disarmed and searched for any more weapons. Of course they found the flash drive I had given him in his pocket, which they was given to Salis. "It would seem that you have paid a visit to one of our computers and helped yourself to some of our files. Your reputation precedes you Miss Addison."

"Actually it was easily as the guy we tied up was already on it." I said with a grin.

He didn't like this as he pocketed the drive before he slapped me a cross the face. "I suggest you start behaving before I have to do something drastic to get your cooperation."

"I have a better idea." We all liked at the hanger door where two big robots were standing with very big guns. "You let her and Sideswipe go before we have to do something drastic."

I felt my jaw drop in complete surprise before I turned to Swipe. "Ok I take it back, you're not an escaped nut case."

He looked at me with a smirk as a chuckle came out of him well some of the MECH solders looked at me weird looks.

Salis also gave me a look before he turned to the two robots and solders that were with them. "So the great Optimus Prime and his weapon specialist Ironhide. It's a pleaser to meet you."

"I cannot say the same as you took one of my solders, experiment on him and put his conciseness in an artificial body. I do not condone any of this. Return both of them to us before we have to take action against you." The big red and blue bot said as he walked in further to the hanger.

"I don't think that will be possible. As you can see Sideswipe's body is going through stages of decomposition. He only has a few ours left unless my scientist administer the cure the have developed to counterattack it. If you want him to live he must stay here." Salis explained.

I looked at him confused. From what I had quickly read from the files I had found to suggest that they were working towards a cure for the problem in existing subjects. Just in the samples they had. I realised that he was bluffing to get what he wanted. "He's lying. They don't have or care about curing him they just-"

I was cut off as one of the guards holding me hit me in the gut with the butt end of his rifle, knocking the air out of my luges. Well I tried to get air back I heard the black one growl. "You lying slager. I should frag you right where you stand."

"Ironhide." Optimus warned him.

Thinking quickly I remembered something that I could try but I cringed at the thought of it. I was going to S.I.N.G.

I first elbowed the guard behind me in the solurplex, in stepped on his foot as hard as I could, I hit my elbow into his nose hard and then hit his groin. He of course let go which gave me the chance to grab his gun and shot at one of the light overhead. Well it shattered and sparked, the Autobots and the two solders with them started to take out transports. This cussed a panic among MECH's men giving Swipe the chance to get away from his own guards and run towards his friends. I fallowed right behind him but I soon caught up to him as his strength was failing.

"Sideswipe lean on me." I said going to his side. I was about to grab his arm when he suddenly pushed me out of the way as a series of gun shots went off. I watched helplessly as he took them all in the chest. I heard several shouts but I tuned them out as I was only focused on getting to Sideswipe. "Why did you do that?"

"I did it because you are the only hope I have to get back into my real body and if you got hurt I would feel bad if you got hurt." He said as he smiled at me as a line of lubricant leaked out of his mouth down one side of his face.

"You idiot. Come on we need to get to Prime and the others now." I said as I fought tears over what he had just said. I was able to get him over my shoulders like when I first found him and ran as fast as I could to the Autobots. Thankfully they saw me coming as Ironhide transformed into a Top Kick and opened his doors for us. I didn't hesitate to jump in on his seat. The door closed right behind us and he drove out of there as fast as he could.

"Hello June Addison, it's a pleaser to finally meet. Are you hurt in any way?" I heard Ironhide ask from is speakers.

"I'm fine for the most part but Sideswipe is in bad shape. He needs medical attention now." I said as I got him off of me and on the seat with his head resting on my lap.

"Understood. Hold on tight, we'll be at the air strip soon."

I didn't respond as I took off my already ruined shirt, leaving me in my tank top, and used it to stop the bleeding from his chest. The ride seemed to take forever as my shirt got socked in no time and Sideswipe looked much worse. When we did arrive the two sloggers and the flight crew pulled him out of my grasp and onto a gurney. I fallowed them into the back of a huge plain leaving the Autobots to bring up the rear.

"Take of we need to get out of here and back the MECH base we took." One of the solders ordered the pilot.

"No we have to stabilize him first." Said the medic who was tending Sideswipe.

"No we leave now." I said. All of them turned and looked at me in shock.

"June you don't realized that staying would be his best chance." The medic told me.

"Sorry no. we need to get him back to his real body, it's the best chance he has." I explained as I looked around and spotted a computer to one side of the plain. Perfect.

"Your right but we don't know how to reverse the process." Optimus said.

I dug the flash drive out of my shoe and showed it to them. "You let me use that computer and I will know by the time we get there I will have the answer but we have to go now."

They all stared at me in surprise but it was Sideswipe that responded. "She can do it. Trust her."

That got the piolet into gear and the engine going. In no time we were in the air, the medic got to work stabilizing Sideswipe and I got to work on sorting through the files I had taken from MECH's computer to find the answer to save my new friend's life.

A/N: If you don't know where the S.I.N.G. reference comes from I suggest you watch Miss Congeniality. Anyway the chapter done and I'm ready for your reviews.


	7. Thats One you Owe Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

-o0o-

Salis was not pleased in anyway after not only losing Sideswipe and June Addison but suffering a defeat from Nest. He watched as his men salvaged what equipment they could before evacuating and blowing up the base. They wouldn't leave any evidence of their presence and move on. He wasn't sure of how the two of them had gotten around the base without being detected but he had an idea.

"What happened up here?" Dr. Elstor asked as he and his staff brought up their gear and research in boxes that were to be loaded onto trucks.

"You know very well what happened. I was told you had been watching the security feeds in your lab, which I find suspicious." Salis said as he turned to him.

Dr. Elstor looked tacken back. "I-I do not know what you are talking about."

Salis didn't respond as he walked up to him pulling a blade from his belt. In a flash he cut the side of the doctor's face. "If I hear that you had anything to do with what happened here, I will see to it that you will die a slow and painful death."

Salis turned and walked away well Dr. Elstor and his staff watched him go with horror on their faces.

-o0o-

**June's Pov**

Never in my life have I ever felt the need to stare at computer screen as intently as I did at that moment. I was shifting through the research and test results of Dr. Eltsor's experiments. It was tedious, I understood only half the biology terms and my eyes were starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop. I needed to find the answer, I needed to be find the means to reversing the transfer, to get Sideswipe back into his real body.

"Here." Suddenly a bottle of water entered my field of vison. Looking up I looked at Major Lennox who was looking at me concerned. "Drink this and take a short break. You look like you need it."

I took the bottle and put in on the seat next to me. "I'm not taking any breaks until I find it and if you want to help me I suggest you leave me be to find it." I said as I got back to work.

I heard him sigh as he sat next to me. "June, I understand that you want to save him but if you don't give your eyes a break from staring at that screen you could very well miss the answer your searching for." He said as he closed the lap top and took it away. "Just five minutes, that's all I ask."

I turned to him to argue but he put the bottle of water back in my hands before getting up and walking away. I glared at him but at the same time I knew he was right. So I sipped the water and walked around a bit to stretch my legs. As I did my eyes fell on the two Autobots in the vehicle mode near the back of the plane. Before I knew it I was walking up to them for a better look.

"Something I can help you with squishy?" Ironhide asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for getting us out of there. We couldn't have done it on our own." I said.

"You are the one we should be thanking June as you not only found him but you helped Sideswipe when he needed it." Optimus said.

"It's nothing really. He kind of reminded me of a situation that happened to me not to long ago and he's helped me out in a lot of ways too." I was surprised I was confessing all this to two bots I had only just meet but I also figured that they may have already read up on me since they already knew my name.

"How could he have helped you?" Ironhide asked.

"Um it's not really important at the moment. I should get back to work." I said as I turned to go but Prime's voice stopped me.

"I read the report on what happened to you on New Year's and I am sorry that such an act happened to you."

I froze hearing this, I was tired of people saying that they were sorry but then again they weren't people. So I thanked him before I went to Lennox and took back the lap top. As I was heading back to my seat I paused to look at Swipe. Since taking off, the process of decomposition had accelerated. His skin had turned green as it started to fall off in clumps, well a rotting smell filled the cabin of the plain. The tissue underneath had started to rot as well even after the medical team had injected antibiotics. It was clear after changing his bandages that they weren't working.

It was then I saw it.

"Hey doc can you turn him on his side, I need to look at the back of his neck for a second." I asked as I put the laptop down and walked over the table.

"What? Why?" the doctor asked well giving me a confused look.

"Would you just trust me?" I said as I started to do it myself. The doctor sighed as he and the other medics helped me to do it. Then they saw what I had, a hug flap of skin that looked like it was peeling off instead of falling off. The Doctor took a pair of tweezers and he gently pulled the skin away reliving what looked like a port were a cable of some kind would hook up. "That's it."

"What's it?" Epps asked well I opened the laptop again and did a quick search through the files.

"The answer. If I look at the way they designed the body and look at the design of the port here the ways it is used should be listed. That would include the means to reverse the process." I explained as the layout of Swipe's body and sure enough right at his neck there was a list of uses for the port. I clicked on the link and it took me directly where I wanted to go. "Oh I could kiss the person who laid out these files."

Lennox stood next to me to look at the screen. "You found it?"

"Yes I did." I said as I read what there was and realized that we might have a problem. "How far away are we from the base?"

After asking the piolet Lennox answered. "About 3 hours."

That took me by surprise. "3 hours? How long was I staring at that computer for?"

"Over 4. Why?" Epps asked confused.

I didn't answer as I headed up to the cockpit as fast as I could. "I need to talk to the techs at the base now." I said to the piolet and co-piolet.

**Ratchet's Pov**

I and the human techs had become worried the last few hours as Sideswipe's vitals had fallen drastically and we couldn't find way. The only conclusion that I had come to was that something had happened with his human body which meant there was nothing we could do. I hated not being able to help a patient especially one of my fellow Cybertrons. Even though he is an irritating and annoying piece of scrap, I still didn't like the thought of losing him.

"Ratchet, there's a transmission from Lennox team." One of the male techs said grabbing my attention.

"Put it on speaker." I said as I turned away from Sideswipe's body and walked over to the computers. It only took a moment for the connection to be made and a female voice came through.

("Hello, am I speaking to one of the techs at the captured MECH base?")

"Yes you are. Identify yourself." The male who had gotten my attention said.

("My name is June Addison and I need you to get the equipment ready for a transfer before we land.") She said urgently.

"June Addison? The same girl who is suppose to be with Sideswipe?" the male asked.

There was a sigh from the girl. ("Yes the very same. Swipe and I were rescued by the Nest team that was sent and were on our way back there, and he is going to die if you don't do exactly as I say.")

That got my attention. "You know how to reverse the transfer?" I asked as I got closer to the radio.

("I must be on speaker.") June muttered before answering. ("I was able to get my hands on detailed files of the project and I found the process a few moments ago. Now look you have to get the gear warmed up and ready before we get there. I'll lead you all through it.")

After that no one said a word unless it was in confirmation of what June asked them to do, even I was being quiet as she lead me through preparation steps. We only had one problem, the table that would hold Sideswipe's human form was no ware to be found. We soon had any available soldier on the base searching for it. As the hours went by with there still being no sign of it everything else was close to ready as their plane came down. It was as Optimus and Ironhide were coming down the ramp that we got word that it had been found in a lab in one of the lower levels.

"Are we almost ready?" June asked as she ran out of the plane and over to us.

"Almost we just need to hook up the table to the chair, when it gets up here." One tech told her.

"How long will that take?" June asked looking frantic.

"A few moments." Was the response she received.

"We may not have that long. Sideswipe is fading fast." The doctor said.

June looked around quickly at the equipment, her eyes falling on the cables that would hook from the chair sideswipe's real body rested on to the table. "Bring him over here quick and someone get me some tools fast."

"What are you planning to do?" I asked her.

"I'm going to rig the cables to connect to the port at the back of his neck directly." She said as she grabbed a knife and started to strip the outside of the cables to get at the wires.

"That doesn't sound safe." Epps said.

"Well what other choice do we have? He might not last much longer and I don't want to see if he will." She snapped as she started to make a connection with the cables.

I did a quick scan and realized that she was right. "Do as she said and you lot better have everything else ready." I said to the technicians.

It seemed that June was right because just as she had the cables hooked up in the back of Sideswipe's neck his vitals started to flat-line. June quickly got to the main controls and did the last steps before she pushed a button. The equipment electrified and we all had to shield our eyes from the affect, well we could hear the monitor connected to his human body short out. After a few moments it stopped and we could see that all of the equipment was hot as steam coming off it. I went directly to Sideswipe and started to scan him. Well I did that I heard a few gasps as a smell filled the room. Looking behind me I saw that the human body that he had been residing in was nothing but a burns pile of meat.

"Did it work?' June asked as she looked him franticly.

I was just turning back to Sideswipe just as his eyes opened and a smile crossed his face. "So June still feel bad about hang around with me for your spring break?"

June smiled as she laughed a little before sinking into a chair. After that things were calmer around the base as I checked Sideswipes response and a scan of his brain waves before I forced him into stasis for some rest. I then turned to Optimus and the rest of the team. "He's alright but that's what I can tell from just a quick examination. I'll know more after a full exam when we get back at base."

"That's good to hear Ratchet and good work." Optimus said.

"I can't take much of that credit as it belongs to her, along with so much more." I said as I turned to look a June who had fallen asleep in the chair.

Lennox chuckled as he walked over and picked her up. "I'll move her to a bunk for the night. She's more than earned it."

-o0o-

**June's Pov**

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep after seeing that Sideswipe was going to be ok, until one of my living nightmares woke me up with a scream. I was scared even further when I didn't recognized my surroundings but thankfully one of the Nest soldiers had heard my scream and came to check on me. "Are you alright Miss Addison?"

"No I'm not alright, I haven't been for months." I said as I got out of that room and away from him as fast as I could walking. I wasn't sure where I was in the base but I was fine with that as I needed some time to calm down and think. It seemed wired to know that the whole thing with Swipe was over, that he was back in his body and I was free to do whatever I wanted. The problem I was now realizing I didn't know what I wanted?

There was no way that I could just go back to university and pretend that nothing had happened, not after everything the two of us had been through. Sideswipe had helped me to start to get over being around people, men in particular, he even had kept the nightmares away, just by being there. I knew that he had become a dear friend and I didn't really want to just say good bye and never see him again. Would Nest let me stay in contact with him or even see him and what were my friends say when I saw them again? Too many questions were going through my head when all I felt needed was to find the hanger and stay with Swipe. Hopefully I could get some more sleep.

Eventually I found an elevator and I used it to get up to the highest floor it could go and thankfully it was where I want to go. I stepped out and headed straight for him, unaware that I was being watched.

"You should be sleeping squishy?" Ironhide's voice made me jump a mile as I didn't even know he was there he was there. I turned to glare at him and saw that Ratchet, Optimus and a red motorcycle.

"Leave her alone Ironhide." A women's voice said from the motorcycle that was there. "I'm Arcee, one of them anyway. My sisters had been damaged in a recent mission so they couldn't make it."

"It's nice to meet you Arcee, I'm June Addison." I said as I walked up to her and looked her over. Well traveling with Swipe he had explained about their ability to scan vehicles and tack on their form. I could see that she had chosen a newer model that I really liked.

"June is there a reason that you are up and about? You should be resting." Optimus asked.

I hesitated for a moment before I answered. "Actually I wasn't tired when I woke up so I decided to come up here and check on Sideswipe. I also thought that I would go through the files we took from MECH and see if there is anything else that you can use." I lied not looking up at him.

"You shouldn't lie June, we don't mean you any harm." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet you need to stop taking readings off the humans but that also begs the question. June what aren't you telling us." Acree said kindly.

I hesitated before I answered. "I'm not really sure any of you would understand what I'm going through. No a fence intended."

I half expected to hear Ironhide make some kind of snarky remake as he seemed like that kind of guy but he didn't say anything. Instead there was a few moments of silence before Optimus spoke. "Such an act as you experienced never happened on Cybertron. So you are correct that we would not know what you have or are going through. But if you ever need help in the future do not hesitate to contact us."

I was taken back by this as I wasn't expecting it at all from him and I also felt tires starting to form in my eyes as how kind an offer it was. "Thank you Optiums Prime, I needed to hear that."

"Hey June your awake, you alright?" Lennox asked as he and Sargent Epps walked over to us.

"Ya I was just talking to the Autobots." I said quickly wiping my eyes before I turned and looked at them. "What brings you over here so late?'

"Well we just got off the phone with General Morshower, he said to tell you that he will be contacting his son to give him and your friends. They won't be told much as the Autobots are a government secret. They will be told that you are alright and meeting up with them back at the University as spring break is almost over." Lennox explained before he handed me an envelope. "There is a check in here that should more then cover the expenses you had well traveling with Sideswipe. I've also been told to remind you that you can't say anything to anyone about what you know."

I took it and after folding it I put it in my pocket. "Specking of Swipe. How is he doing?"

"He appears fine and stable. If there is any damage to his mind of body I won't know until I do a full exam when we get back to Diego Garcia." Ratchet answered.

I nodded understanding. "So when do I leave? Not that I'm in a hurry to go or anything."

"Actually in half an hour." Epps said. "We were on our way to get you when we saw you over here."

"Ya I couldn't sleep any more. Um when Sideswipe wakes up be sure to tell him that I enjoyed our adventure together and that I hope he makes a full recovery." I paused or a moment not really sure if I should say what else I was thinking but I realized that I had to. "Also if it not too much trouble I would like to stay in contact with him as he's become a good friend."

"I believe that can be arranged." Optimus said.

I thanked him and soon after I found myself back on the plain heading to the airport near my home at University. When we landed I thanked the crew before I drove off to get clear by airport security. When I pulled into the drive way of my dorm house I found only Sarah's car sitting there. That meant that I had beet the others home. I carried all my gear into the house dumping it on the floor in my room before grabbing clean cloths and having a much needed shower.

I was just coming out when I hear some commotion outside and the front door opening before I found all of my friends bombarding me in hugs and questions. It took some time before I got them all to calm down. "So what happed with Shaw?"

"Um well he's fine, back with his teammates and the terrorist who were chasing us are on the run from them." I said as I went to the kitchen to fix a snack for all of us.

"Come on that can't be all of it." Meko said. "You need to give us more details."

Thankfully Jake came to my rescue. "Meko you know what my father said, everything involving Shaw is calcified. She can't tell us anything."

"Ya but look at her Jake she's clearly been through hell and back." Sarah said as she held up one of my wrists. It was only then I saw that they were bruised, most likely from that fight with MECH's soldiers and that reminded me of the one I had killed saving Swipe.

I had to swallow a large lump that had formed in my throat before I spoke again and of course they all noticed. "Guys please don't ask me, I don't want to upset Jake's father." After that it was dropped as they went about bring in all of our gear well I made that snack. They did tell me that they were all relived that I was alright but like tem I knew that I wasn't completely.

-o0o-

The last couple of months seemed to go by really fast as we all were focused on our school work and then our last exams. At the end of it all we all were passing at the top of our classes and looking forward to seeing our family's at graduation. My dad showed up by himself on his old Harley Davison with congratulations from the rest of my family. He was looking good for a man in his late 40's with only a little gray in brown hair. He was suntanned from many days out in our family's farm that had been in the family for over 50 years.

It was also then that I got to meat Jake's father General Grove Morshower was actually a pretty nice guy once you got to know him. He of course thanked me in person for the help I had been with "Agent Shaw" as he said in public. It was then that his escort said hello as well and I felt my jaw drop.

"Miss me June?" Sideswipe asked as he stood in the door way of my dorm, arms spread wide, with a big cheeky grin on his face. I didn't know how he was back in human form, looking good in a black suit and tie. At the moment I didn't care as I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

**Sideswipe's Pov**

I was happy to see June again. When I had woken up back at base and found that she wasn't there I feared the worst. They told me everything that had happened after I was shot, especially all that she had done to save me. Well Ratchet did both a full physical and brain scan I told them everything that June and I had been through. Of course they were all impressed not only at how well June took the news about my being from a different planet but that she didn't hesitate to help me get back to my real body.

I wanted so much to contact her or even go see her but as Epps and most of the human personal had pointed out she was in her last year university and needed to focus. I would only be a distraction they said and after looking up on the net what she was learning, I finally understood. Much better than I did when she tried to tell me what she had told me what she was studying, though I didn't like it.

Then last week we had received a request from the pentagon that General Morshower needed an Autobot to act as a secret escort to his son's graduation. When I heard this I volunteered to only be told that I had been requested as Jake and his friends already knew me. I watched as June not only received her diploma but as she spoke as the Valid Victorian for her year. Afterword I joined them for a party they were having with all of her friend's family.

It was during that time the general took June and me aside to talk in privet. "June I not only came here to see my son graduate but to offer you a job."

"A job?" June asked confused.

Grove Morshower nodded. "I was impressed with how you not only helped Sideswipe but you held your own against MECH. Most seasoned solders would not have done as well you did they had been placed in your situation. You are skilled and could have any job in an office or in a lab of your choice but since you already know of what Nest is doing. You're ideal to lead their tech devotion if not qualified."

I was a bit surprised by this turn of events but not as much as June was. "Seriously? You want me work with the Autobots?"

"You are more than qualified to do so and I believe that you could learn a lot from them as well." He explained. "You don't have to give me an answer right. You can take time to think it over."

"Are you crazy sir? Of course I'll take it."

"Wait, really?" I asked her in surprise.

"Ya I'll never get offered a dream job like this ever again. So I would be crazy to turn it down." June said looking at me like I didn't see that.

"I'm glad to hear it." Grove said as he got up from his seat, which we fallowed. "There some paper work I will need you to fill out before I leave with Jake in a few days. After that you and Sideswipe can head over to Nest main base In Diego Garcia in a week. I suggest you use that time to take care of anything that you needed to before then."

"A week is more than enough time but doesn't Swipe needed back at base?" she asked.

"What you in a tired of me already June?" I asked her nudging her.

She gave me a look as the General answered. "Actually Optiums has assigned him as your guardian off base. After seeing how close you have become I agree with him." And with that he was gone back to the party.

"My guardian?" she asked me confused.

"It's the title that we use when were given someone to protect." I explained as I put an arm across her shoulder.

"Oh really?" June asked with a grin well she removed my arm. "Don't think for one moment that I'll let you protect me all the time. I want to learn how to protect myself and being at a military base I'll have a lot of ample teachers to choose from."

"Oh no you won't. I'll be your teacher when we both have the time." I told her as I lead the way back into the party. I heard her laugh but she didn't argue with my statement.


End file.
